The Impossible Possibilities of Love
by 3lue 3utterfly
Summary: Getting dumped by your boyfriend of two years? Bad. Getting dumped by your boyfriend of two years while you're eight months pregnant? Double bad. Going into labor in a public park and depending on some stranger for help? Takes the cake. Rated for mature content, adult language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Impossible Possibilities of Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Inuysha or associated characters. All originals characters, however, belong to me and so does the plot.

* * *

"You're what?" Kagome asked, because she couldn't have possibly heard her boyfriend of two years correctly.

"I'm leaving, Kags." Kouga said again as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "What we had was great, but I want to travel the world, with Ayame."

Kagome blinked.

Try as she might, she couldn't wrap her brain around what Kouga was saying to her. Who was Ayame? Since when did he want to travel the world? And really, now, _now_ he wanted to do this?

"Kouga, I'm eight and a half months pregnant. What do you mean you're leaving?"

Kouga sighed and let her hand go. He gave her a look she didn't much care for, one that spoke of pity.

"Kagome, we had a great thing. A wonderful thing, but I'm not ready to be someone's dad yet."

Kagome couldn't believe this. When he called her this morning and asked her if he could come over during his lunch break, she didn't imagine this conversation. They had been together for two years, she was pregnant with his kid, how could he want to call it quits?

"Kouga I don't understand, you were happy when we found out I was pregnant." Kagome argued as she sat down on her couch. She couldn't stand for too long these days, and definitely not after the news she was receiving.

"I was, but I realized I'm just not ready. Besides, Ayame-,"

"Who the fuck is Ayame?" Kagome nearly shouted. Kouga walked over to her, knelt down and put a hand on her knee.

"You should calm down." He said as Kagome glared at him.

"Don't you fucking tell me to relax, you stupid son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled as she smacked his hand off her knee and stood up. "You come in here and tell me that you all of a sudden don't want _our_ baby because of some bitch that you're fucking, and I'm supposed to be calm?"

Kouga took a step back. "Ayame is my fiancé Kagome."

The world stopped spinning.

Kagome stumbled back to the couch and sat down hard, staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Kouga. Kouga continued.

"The day I met you, Ayame and I split. I saw her last week and she decided to give me another chance. I know this is sudden and the timing is bad for you, but I love her and I want this Kagome. It may sound selfish-,"

Kagome cut him off with a clipped, "Get out."

Kouga stared at her for a long moment before speaking again. "I know you're hurt, b-,"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kagome yelled as she threw her television remote at his head. She watched as he quickly made his way to the door and walked out of it.

Walking out of her life, her baby's life, without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

**-X-**

* * *

"Honey, you have to move on now. It's been two weeks, he isn't coming back." Kagome listened as her best friend, Sango, tried to talk sense into her. The problem was she didn't want sense; she wanted her child to have a father.

The last two weeks were pure hell for her. She did absolutely nothing but cry, sleep, eat and cry some more until she fell back to sleep. The first week, she tried to go in for work, but was so emotionally out of it her boss sent her on maternity leave a week early. This made Kagome cry more since she needed that extra week's paycheck to add to her baby budget.

The moment Kagome found out she was pregnant, she started a baby budget. She made a decent living as an interior decorator, but she wanted to be beyond prepared for her little bundle of joy. So, she saved half of every paycheck and cut back on some of her expenses. She also bought all her baby furniture and decorated her baby's room by the time she was six months into her pregnancy. Kouga thought it ridiculous, but Kagome wanted everything to be ready.

She bought a beautiful cherry wood convertible crib with a matching dresser and rocking chair. The bedding and accessories were all Winnie-The-Pooh and she painted the walls a calming light blue. She even put up removable Winnie-The-Pooh stickers on the walls.

"Kagome, are you listening?" Sango asked. Kagome lifted her eyes from the table and looked at her friend. The two were currently sitting in Sango's kitchen, where they had all their important talks. It was something they had been doing since they each got their own apartments.

"Sorry, zoned out. What did you say?" Kagome asked giving Sango an apologetic look. Sango smiled.

"I said what you need is a girls' day out before the baby arrives. Tomorrow we can get breakfast, go shopping, get lunch, do more shopping, have dinner, and see a movie." Sango said, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

During her relationship with Kouga, Kagome didn't have a lot of time to spend with Sango, so their girls' days were few and far between.

"Sounds great, but you aren't getting any." Kagome joked.

"Damn, thought I had that ass in the bag." Sango joked right back.

The two talked and joked for another hour before Sango had to get ready for work. Kagome didn't want to go back to her apartment, too many memories of the good and bad variety.

'_First order of business once the kid is born, find a new place.'_ She thought to herself. Kagome liked her two bedroom apartment, but it was located in the heart of the city. Not an ideal place for raising a child, so as soon as possible she'd be moving her two person family to the suburbs right outside the city.

After saying goodbye to Sango and confirming the time for their outing the next day, Kagome decided to visit her favorite park. Sango lived three blocks from Kagome, so she walked over instead of dealing with traffic. The park was across the street from Kagome's apartment building.

As she made the three block trek, she thought about her relationship with Kouga. They met two years ago, she remembered like it was yesterday. It was late May and Kagome went out with Sango and a few of her co-workers at _The Fire Lounge_, a popular club and restaurant. Kagome never got the name of the place, but she loved the food and laid back atmosphere.

She had noticed Kouga on her way out the door. He stopped her and pretended to know who she was. She found his lines cute and after twenty minutes he had her number.

From her point of view, they had the perfect relationship. She was a popular interior decorator; he was an executive at a communications company. Sure, he worked a lot of overtime, but he always spent as much time as he could with her. He was romantic and showered her with gifts and jewelry often. He never missed a birthday.

But, if Kagome was honest with herself, she knew this was coming. The big give away was that she never met his family. Not one single person. She had taken Kouga to her mother's for dinner many times, but he never returned the gesture. Not even after she got pregnant.

'_I really was the stand in chick.'_ Kagome thought miserably as she entered the park. A small smile graced her lips as she made her way to the pond in the center. The park was surrounded by tall trees, sculpted bushes, beautiful flowers and lots of places to sit and gaze. Kagome's favorite place was right in the center. A large pond filled with koi fish and surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

Kagome made her way to the pond and sat on the bench in front of it. She leaned back closed her eyes and let the calm of the park take her away. She discovered this park when she moved to the city four years ago, after her twenty first birthday, and she instantly fell in love.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she sat there with her eyes closed and her head leaned back, before she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her eyes popped open and her hands flew to her stomach. Fear took hold of her as she thought the worst. A couple of minutes passed before the pain came again, bringing a sharp gasp from Kagome's lips. She bent over on the bench, breathing heavily. After a couple seconds the pain went away again. This happened two more times before Kagome was approached by a stranger.

"Hey, lady, are you okay?" She heard a voice ask as a tall figure kneeled in front of her. Kagome raised her head to see a pair of light brown eyes, the likes she had never seen, staring at her in concern. Kagome leaned up some to take the man in.

His eyes were unusually light brown; his head was topped with wavy, shoulder length black hair. His face was all man, solid and delicious. His lips were what any sane woman would describe as sexy and kissable. He was tall, around 5"11 maybe, broad shoulders and from what she could see he was well built. Slim, yet muscular with a beautiful tan.

Before Kagome could answer him, the pain starting again and she fell forward into him. The stranger grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her, as she tried to control her heavy breathing.

"I'm pregnant." She gasped out as the pain subsided. She started to feel an ache in her lower back. "I think I'm going into labor."

"Oh, shit." She heard him say. She looked up to see his face had gone slightly pale. She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled herself up. He stood with her.

"Take me to the hospital." She demanded. His face scrunched.

"Maybe you should call the fath-," He was cut off by Kagome's scream as a more painful contraction hit her. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Now, damn it, NOW!" Kagome yelled as the contraction stopped once again.

"Right." He said as he lightly grabbed her upper arm and began to lead her toward his black SUV parked on the street. Another contraction hit halfway there and he lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Kagome noticed a few people staring at them and she glared at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?" She yelled at an elderly couple walking past. The couple's mouths fell open and they hurried away from her. The stranger mumbled something before he opened the passenger door and put her in the seat.

He closed her door and hurried to his side, got in and quickly rushed them to the nearest hospital. He illegally parked in the emergency area and rushed out the car and into the hospital to retrieve a wheelchair. He raced back to his truck and helped Kagome out of it and into the wheelchair before speedily pushing her back into the hospital.

He went up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, she's in labor." He said hurriedly to the woman behind the desk. The woman called someone over and rushed from behind the desk towards them.

"How close are her contractions?" The nurse asked as she took the wheelchair from him and began pushing it towards the maternity ward.

"Close." He answered as he followed, not knowing what else to do.

"How close?" The nurse asked again as she rounded a corner and entered a room. She helped Kagome out of the chair and onto the bed. Another nurse rushed in with a gown, closed the curtain around the bed and helped Kagome change.

"Fucking close." He answered; he didn't know how these things worked.

The nurse gave him an understanding look before picking up a chart and writing something down. "First kid, huh? A lot of fathers get nervous, but I promise you'll be alright."

"But I'm not-," The nurse cut him off and continued talking.

"Just stand over there by the bedside and out of the way." She said as she hurried to Kagome, got her to sign a few papers and then rushed out the room.

He moved over to the right side of the bed and watched as more people came in and Kagome screamed. One of the nurses put a blanket over Kagome's legs and put her legs in two metal things. The nurse then put on a pair of gloves and reached between Kagome's legs.

"The head's here, baby is ready to go!" She announced to the other people in the room. "Get Dr. Yamada in here stat!"

A nurse ran out the door as the other nurse took of her gloves, washed her hands, and put on a new pair before turning back to the bed.

"Okay honey, seeing as you're so close we can't give you an epidural, but from the looks of things this is going to go quickly." The nurse then turned to him. "Get over here dad and hold mommy's hand."

"But-," He was cut off by the nurse pulling him over to Kagome and giving her his hand, which she immediately began to squeeze the life out of.

A man and the two nurses came back in and immediately went into action. After Dr. Yamada introduced himself he washed his hands, donned his gloves and took up position between Kagome's legs.

"Alright dear, take a deep breath and push!" He said as he kept his hand and eyes down below. The stranger watched as Kagome took the doctor's orders and pushed. This went on for another ten minutes before the sound of a loud cry could be heard.

He took his eyes off of Kagome and looked to the doctor who had a bright red pile of baby in his hands. The doctor rushed off to an incubator in the corner where the nurses began to clean and check the baby. The doctor came back and smiled at Kagome.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby boy." He said before turning to him. "What's your name son?"

"Ugh, Inuyasha." He muttered.

"Congratulations Inuyasha." The doctor smiled them left out the room. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome to find her sleep. Sleep. How could she sleep at a time like this?

'_Shit, I don't even know her name. Maybe I can sneak out…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as the nurses bustled about. His plan was interrupted as a nurse made her way to him with a bundle in her arms.

"Here you are honey, say hello to daddy." The nurse chirped as she handed the baby to Inuyasha. He nervously took the tiny child, watched her smile and walk towards the bed. "Looks like mommy passed out. We'll get her cleaned up and transferred to the new room. We need you to fill out some paperwork though."

Inuyasha nodded distractedly and looked down at the baby. He was cute; a tuft of black hair, like his mothers. Plump cheeks and his mother's lips. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see the color. The nurse walked back over to him.

"Here, we'll take him to the nursery for more checks. Megumi will take you to the new room where you can fill out the papers. We'll have your wife there soon." She said as she took the baby and hurried away. Before Inuyasha could argue, he was ushered out the room by Megumi and lead to the room where mother and child would soon be.

"Just sit at the table over there and I'll be back with the forms." Megumi said hurriedly as she rushed back out the room. Inuyasha went and sat at the table and she returned quickly. "Here we are, just fill these out and give them back to me. I'll be right out there at the nurses' station. Do the birth certificate first so we can get it processed as quickly as possible. We need a name so we can make the little guys hospital bands." She left just as quickly before he could get a word in edge wise.

Inuyasha looked down at the forms and noticed one had Kagome's signature on it, but she only signed her first name.

'_Kagome, nice.'_ He thought to himself. He reached for the birth certificate and filled out what he knew.

Kagome's first name, the kid's day of birth, the time, and the kid's sex.

Childs' full name?

"Shit." He mumbled.

Fathers' full name?

"Fuck." He mumbled once again. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't possibly name a strangers kid and put himself as the father. It was ridiculous, he should just leave.

Inuyasha nodded to himself as he stood and prepared to do just that when Megumi came back in. She looked at the papers then back at him.

"Can you finish filling out the birth certificate? We really need to make the baby's band. Oh, and while you're at it fill in the mother's last name too." She said as she stood and waited. Inuyasha thought about what to do; should he leave? Would he be arrested for being in a stranger's delivery room?

"Fuck." He muttered to himself as he sat and finished the papers.

_Child's Full Name: Kai Hamada_

_Mother's Full Name: Kagome Hamada_

_Father's Full Name: Inuyasha Hamada_

The nurse quickly took the certificate and left the room. Inuyasha banged his head on the table. How was he going to explain this when Kagome woke up?

"Fuck."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I had this idea for awhile, but just now decided to write it. Don't ask about the title, it just popped in my head and the voice up there insisted on it. Whatever. Reviews are good and always welcome so make sure you give feedback. I'll try to update this regularly, but no promises. I'm currently attempting to write a book so time is limited for creativity lol Anywho TTFN dolls!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Impossible Possibilities of Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters. I do, however, own the original characters and the plot.

**_A/N:_**Wow. I wanted to give a HUGE thanks for the response to this story! Thanks so much for taking the time to read it and review. I'm glad to know ya'll like it ^_^

* * *

'_Who the hell sleeps for six hours?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he lightly bounced the newborn baby boy in his arms.

After Megumi ran out with the birth certificate, Inuyasha finished filling out the other forms. One of which was an insurance form. Seeing as he didn't know jack shit about Kagome, he gave the hospital his insurance information. They could straighten that out whenever she woke up.

Which, from the looks of it, she didn't want to do.

After the birth certificate was filed Megumi came back in for the other papers and informed him that Kagome would be moved into the new room once she awakened. In the mean time, he would be in charge of the baby.

That was six hours ago.

Six hours he spent feeding, coddling and changing the diapers of a total stranger's child whom happened to have his last name. And so did the mother. Shit.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Inuyasha switched the baby to one arm and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw he had five voicemails and three text messages. He unlocked his phone and clicked his texts open to read them. One was from his brother and two were from a girl he was occasionally seeing that didn't know the meaning of space.

His brother wanted to know if he got the sketches for the fountain done. Inuyasha had originally been in the park six hours ago to sketch out a design for a fountain that the city wanted built. He worked in architecture and enjoyed his job. He loved creating beauty for everyone to see.

Inuyasha texted his brother back and told him he got caught up with something and would be returning later to do the sketch. His brother responded promptly with 'idiot'. Yup, that was his big bro, such a loving person.

Inuyasha then read Iyana's two texts of 'where are you?' and 'what are you doing, get here now!' and rolled his eyes. Guess she didn't know the meaning of casual dating. He responded with 'busy' and put his phone back in his pocket.

He didn't want to talk to anyone, except Kagome at this point. _'If she would wake her ass up! Having a baby can't be that exhausting.'_ It was seven o'clock at night, going on eight o'clock, and he needed her to wake up so she could set the nurses straight and let him off the hook.

'_Or I could've grown some bigger balls six hours ago, told them who I was and let myself off the hook.'_ He thought angrily. Inuyasha looked down as a small noise came from the baby again. He started wiggling around and scrunching up his face. After spending six hours with the kid, Inuyasha knew what that particular face meant. So, he got up and grabbed one of the pre-made bottles the hospital supplied. He twisted on the nipple and shook the bottle up a bit before settling back down and easing it into Kai's mouth.

Inuyasha grinned as Kai greedily sucked his bottle. The kid had an appetite that was for sure. Inuyasha leaned back further in his chair and let his mind wander. He didn't know why he named the kid Kai; it was the first name that popped in his head. He thought it fit him though, plus it started with a 'K' like Kagome's name. Chicks like that kinda crap, right?

One thing that bothered him, though, was the obvious absence of Kai's father. Shouldn't he be in Inuyasha's place, holding and bonding with his kid? Kagome hadn't even asked anyone to call the father. Hell she cut him off when he tried to ask about the father.

'_Must be a deadbeat.' _He thought to himself, disgusted by the mere thought of it. His father taught him long ago that a man never walked away from responsibility, especially if that responsibility was his child.

Inuyasha felt Kai pull his head away from the bottle. He sat the bottle on the nearby table and adjusted Kai to his shoulder, like the nurses showed him, and patted his back until he burped.

Inuyasha stood and stretched as best he could while holding the little guy. Sitting around one room had him feeling cooped. Inuyasha looked towards the door and made a split second decision.

"Let's go find a vending machine little guy."

* * *

**-X-**

* * *

Kagome felt like she had been hit by a semi, and then dragged a hundred miles behind it. She blinked her eyes open slowly as she took in her surroundings. Memories from earlier in the day filtered through her mind and she groaned.

Why didn't anyone tell her that just because her due date was two weeks away it didn't mean her kid couldn't make an earlier appearance? She wasn't prepared for her baby's arrival yet. She had wanted to disinfect the whole apartment at least one more time first. Hell, she hadn't even driven to the hospital. How was she supposed to get her and her baby home?

Kagome looked around the room and saw it was empty. The strange eyed stranger must have left. She didn't blame him; she acted like a psychotic bitch. She wouldn't have stuck around either.

'_I suppose I'll have to call Sango to come get us.' _She thought to herself. She didn't like asking her friend for favors. Sango wouldn't have a problem with it, but Kagome didn't like disturbing her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a nurse walked in smiling.

"Well, hello there sleeping beauty! We thought you'd never wake up. Let me just check you and then we'll get you cleaned up and into your new room so you can finally meet your baby." The nurse said cheerily.

Kagome smiled as the nurse checked her blood pressure and took her temperature. She hadn't gotten a good look at her son before she passed out. She was anxious to meet her little bundle of joy.

The nurse helped her out of bed and into to the bathroom so she could relieve herself and freshen up a bit. She was too weak to attempt to stand in the shower, so she did the best she could. The nurse supplied her with a toothbrush, toothpaste and comb. When she was done, she put on a fresh gown and was escorted to a wheelchair. The nurse pushed her out the room and began navigating the halls.

"Is my baby in the nursery?" Kagome asked as they passed the infant nursery. If he was in there she wanted to stop and have a peek. The nurse continued pushing and turned into a new empty room.

"Oh, no, he's taking a walk with daddy. Saw them over by the vending machines when I was on my way to your room. So cute those two are. You can tell he's a proud papa." The nurse said in her cheery voice, completely unaware of the surprised look on Kagome's face.

The nurse helped her into bed, handed her a menu, advised she order dinner and then left. Kagome sat in the bed confused. How had Kouga known she was at the hospital? She hadn't even called Sango yet!

Kagome looked around the room and her eyes landed on the clock. She had been out for almost seven hours. Knowing Sango, she probably tried calling Kagome, got no answer, went to her apartment, saw she wasn't home and proceeded to panic and call everyone on the planet.

'_But why would Kouga be here?'_ She thought to herself. He had made it crystal clear he didn't want any parts in their child's life. Had he changed his mind? Did he want to work it out after all? Be there for his child? Part of her hoped so, part of her wanted to stab him in the neck.

Kagome's head jerked around as she heard the door open. She braced herself to see Kouga walk in with her baby in his arms.

What she saw was the stranger from the park walk in with a soda bottle, chips and her baby in his arms. What was he still doing here?

He looked up at her as they door closed and noticed that his steps faltered a bit. He walked over to the table by the bed, set his soda and chips down, then made his way to her.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She mimicked, lost for anything else to say. He stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

"You were out awhile."

"Yeah." She replied lamely. Kagome shook her head slightly. "That my baby?"

She could have smacked herself for asking such and stupid and obvious question. Instead of waiting for an answer, she held her arms out, clearly indicating he should hand her baby over. He lowered the baby to her arms and then went and sat in a chair by the table.

Kagome looked down at her precious baby boy and committed his features to memory. He had her black her, her nose and lips. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see the color, but the shape of his eyes belonged to Kouga. She smiled and lightly kissed the top of his forehead.

"Mommy has to think of a name for you." She said softly to the sleeping baby. She had a list of name's she liked, but had yet to pick one.

"Actually….I named him." Kagome whipped her head to the side when she heard the stranger's voice.

"You what?" She asked, because she couldn't have heard him quite right.

"While you were sleeping, the nurses asked me to fill out some forms so they could make his hospital bands and stuff." He said hurriedly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"And just what did you put on these papers? You don't even know my name." Kagome pointed out. A look that she didn't like crossed his features. One that was a bit too close to guilt for her liking.

"Hamada. Kagome and Kai Hamada." He said softly, almost as if he had to force the words out.

"Who, the fuck, is Hamada? And you better not say you." She warned. There was no way she had the name of some stranger. There was no way in hell her baby had the name of some stranger. The stranger fidgeted a bit before responding quietly.

"I'm Hamada. Inuyasha Hamada."

Kagome saw red on the outskirts of her vision. Was she being punk'd this month? Someone had to be playing a joke on her because this shit DID NOT happen in real life! Kagome took a deep breath before responding.

"You mean to tell me, you illegally signed my son's birth certificate, illegally gave my son your name, illegally gave me your name, and still have the balls to be in this room?" She asked with thinly veiled hostility. If it was up to her she'd be up yelling and beating the hell out the guy, but she couldn't because her precious bundle was in her arms. "What are you, some perv who gets off on watching women give birth?!"

The stranger narrowed his eyes at her and fired back.

"Let's not forget woman, _you_ made me bring you to this damn hospital and _you_ held my hand and kept me here. Then _you_ passed out and slept for six hours, leaving _me_ in charge of your shit. So don't go trying to make me the bad guy here."

Kagome was about to respond back when a thought she didn't much like popped into her head. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Oh, no." She whimpered. Inuyasha got up and came towards her, suddenly feeling bad for yelling at her.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or nothing." He tried to console her, but she just looked at him. He was about to speak again but she spoke first.

"Idiot." She whispered. His brows pulled together and his eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes back at him.

"You idiot!" She slightly yelled. "Kagome Hamada doesn't fucking exist. My name is Kagome Higurashi, but the name on _my_ son's birth certificate says Kagome fucking Hamada."

"Yeah, I know I told you that." Inuyasha stated a bit confused.

"Idiot! Legally my son doesn't belong to me; he belongs to fucking Kagome Hamada and _you_." She yelled at him, startling the baby. She whispered softly to the baby and bounced him lightly until he settled.

Inuyasha could nothing but stare. He hadn't thought of that when he filled out the papers. Shit. Now he'd really done it. Kagome looked back up at him and gave him a look that made him want to run and hide under his bed.

"Fix it." She said. He nodded and walked out the room towards the nurse's station hoping there was something he could do to get himself, and Kagome, out of this fucked up situation. He saw Megumi there and immediately approached her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there, you need something?" She asked cheerily. _'Are all the nurses in this place eternally happy or what?'_ He thought to himself before answering.

"Actually yeah, I made a mistake on the birth certificate and need to correct it." He told her without revealing exactly what mistake he made. He still wasn't sure if they could arrest him for that or not and something told him that Kagome would happily have him sent off.

Megumi gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but we already sent the paperwork off. You won't be able to make changes until the copy comes back in three months."*

Inuyasha felt his blood run cold. He thanked Megumi and then walked back towards Kagome's room slowly. He felt like a prisoner on death row, since Kagome would surely kill him when he gave her the news.

He entered the room and barely made it to the bedside before Kagome spoke up.

"Well?" She asked in a clipped tone. He swallowed and braced himself before answering.

"They already sent in the paperwork. Can't make changes until the final copy comes in." He told her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And when does this final copy come in, Inuyasha?" The tone in her voice hinted at danger and Inuyasha had the sudden urge to turn and run.

"Three months" He mumbled. Kagome exploded.

"THREE MONTHS! MY FUCKING SON WILL HAVE YOUR NAME AND NOT EVEN LEGALLY BE MY SON FOR THREE FUCKING MONTHS?!" She screamed, the baby cried, and Inuyasha prepared to run in case she decided she come after him.

He watched as she calmed the baby down, made him a bottle and fed it to him. Then she turned back to him with the most vicious looking face he'd ever seen in his life.

Kagome Higurashi was fucking scary.

"Fix. This. Shit." She hissed at him. Inuyasha swallowed.

"Kagome, I don't know what you want me to do, but-,"

"Fix. This. Shit." She hissed again. He closed his mouth and tried to think quickly. He wasn't the best at spur of the moment decisions, but he valued his life, so he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Marry me."

Kagome gave him a look that one could only interpret as 'are you fucking crazy'.

"We get married; your name legally becomes Hamada, meaning Kai is legally yours. Then once the birth certificate comes in three months, we divorce and you can change both your names back to Higurashi." He explained quickly. The plan sounded stupid, even to him, but it was all he could think of at the moment. If he was lucky, she would say no and throw him out.

"Fine." She said, using that clipped tone once again. "But we divorce in three months when I get that certificate and I never see your face again."

He nodded. Apparently, he wasn't lucky. Kagome continued talking.

"Tomorrow you go down to the court house and order a marriage certificate, take my i.d. and tell them I'm in the hospital. I should be out the day after tomorrow so we'll do it then."

He nodded once again. She continued.

"You better not try and back out of this Hamada. I'll have your fucking balls for breakfast if you do." She threatened.

He nodded.

"I'll call my friend, give you my address and she'll meet you at my place so she can give you a change of clothes for me and…Kai. Why the fuck did you name my child Kai? What does that mean anyway?"

"I'm not sure." He answered both questions with that one statement. He wasn't sure of any of this.

"Idiot. When you get back tomorrow—and you _will_ come back if you know what's good for you—I better see a damn marriage certificate in your hand."

He nodded once again.

"My friend's a lawyer, I'll have her draw up a legal contract for this shit you created." She gave him the scary look again and then muttered 'fucking idiot' under her breath as she turned her attention back to the baby. She lifted him to her shoulder and burped him while muttering all the ways in which Inuyasha was an idiot.

He agreed.

He was an idiot. A soon to be married idiot. An idiot married to a stranger and the legal father of said stranger's son.

Fuck.

* * *

*I'm not sure what the wait for the first copy of a birth certificate is(I forgot) so I made this up lol. Just go along with it. Hope you enjoyed, reviews as always are welcome and HIGHLY appreciated. They motivate me, see how quick you got this chapter? ^_^ TTFN hunnies!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Impossible Possibilities of Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters. I do, however, own the original characters and the plot.

_**A/N:**_ Even though I wasn't inspired, I pulled this chapter out for you because of all the love this fic has been getting. Hopefully this chapter isn't crappy, its 4am and I'm half dead ^_^ Enjoy

* * *

After Inuyasha left for the night, Kagome spent more quality time with her son and ordered dinner. For a hospital, they had great food. She called Sango and told her about the situation she was in, and had to listen to her laugh for five minutes straight. Kagome still didn't find anything funny about any of it. Half of her was still waiting for people to pop out and tell her it was a joke.

Sango— after she finished laughing— promised to draw up a contract for Kagome and Inuyasha regarding their "marriage" and Kai. She also informed Kagome that Inuyasha had great taste in names and that Kai was kick ass.

After Sango left and Kai was asleep, Kagome lay awake thinking. She wasn't tired seeing as she slept for six hours straight. Therefore, her mind was running wild.

She needed a game plan.

Besides the fact she had to marry a complete idiot that she didn't even know, she needed to come up with a plan for her new life; a life that included more than just her now. A life that her son would be happy and secure in. She wanted to be the woman that raised the happiest kid on Earth—without a father.

'_God, even the thought of that is depressing.'_ Kagome thought miserably to herself. She never saw herself as one day becoming the woman who would _need_ to make the perfect life for her child without a father. She always thought she'd marry a good man that she loved unconditionally and they'd have lots of babies and live happily ever after.

'_Wrong-O.'_ She thought sarcastically. _'I'm the woman who gets pregnant by a cheating bastard that ditches me eight months into my pregnancy to run away with a hidden fiancé.'_

Kagome felt a sharp pain stab through the left side of her chest. Yeah, she was heartbroken. After spending two wonderful years with someone, then having them leave you out the blue, how could she not be? She loved Kouga, she had wanted a life with him, had hoped that once he found out she was pregnant he would put a ring on her finger and they'd live happily ever after.

But life had other plans; now she needed to make a life for her and her child. It was up to her, and her alone, to make sure that Kai was as happy as he could possibly be. And when the time came, she'd find him a wonderful father. One that would love him and treat him like the precious being he was; one that would love Kagome unconditionally and build a family with her.

With those optimistic thoughts, Kagome snuggled into her hospital bed and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

_-X-_

* * *

Inuyasha showed up the next day around two o'clock. Kagome was in the bathroom when he came in. He looked around and noticed Kai was also nowhere to be seen. He made his way over to the table on the other side of the bed and sat down. He put the papers he had in his hand on the table.

He had woken up at six that morning to get everything done. First thing, he went down to the courthouse and got their marriage license. The lady was nice about everything after he told her his "fiancé" couldn't make it because she was in the hospital after having "their baby".

After that was taken care of he had to get down to the park, where he found Kagome, and sketch out the first draft for the city ordered fountain. His brother gave him shit when he went into the office to drop off the sketch, but as usual he ignored him and went about his business.

If that wasn't enough, Iyana had been calling non-stop since last night. It's not that he didn't like her; she was just _way_ too clingy and was trying to push things _way_ too fast. Besides, he had a lot going on right now; he didn't have time to keep up with her demands.

Inuyasha looked up as he heard Kagome coming out of the bathroom. She was leaning heavily against the wall and moving slowly back to the bed. He got up and walked over to her, put her arm around his neck, and led her back to her bed. She murmured thanks and sat down, her breathing heavy.

"Is it normal that you can barely walk?" Inuyasha asked as he went back to the chair he was sitting in. Kagome looked his way as she leaned back against the pillows. He noticed the little bags under her eyes.

"That's what they say." She mumbled. "I don't know what I'm going to do once I go home."

Inuyasha noticed how tired she looked, even though the previous day she had taken one hell of a nap. He thought about her statement and decided to pry a bit.

"Can't Kai's dad help you?" He asked innocently. He had noticed that she hadn't once mentioned Kai's father.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before turning towards the TV. and responding.

"I had a sperm donor." She didn't think of it as a lie; Kouga _did_ donate sperm as far as she was concerned. Besides, there was no point talking about it; it wouldn't change anything.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. Why would _she_ need a sperm donor? Even after having a baby she looked beautiful. Sure, her skin was a bit pale at the moment and she had bags under her eyes, but he could tell that she was a beauty. What man in his right mind wouldn't want that?

'_Not that I do or anything.'_ He thought to himself. He was probably the one exception, but that was because of their special circumstances. If he met her under normal circumstances, he'd be interested.

"My friend should be here with the contract soon." Kagome said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Cool. What exactly are we agreeing to in this contract?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Basically that you agree with what is happening and that you won't up and disappear." Kagome responded. Inuyasha nodded.

"Where's the little guy?" He asked her.

"In the nursery, he had to do some tests." Kagome mumbled. He could tell she was tired and he felt bad for keeping her awake when she should be resting.

He was about to suggest she take a nap when there was a knock on the door. He heard Kagome say come in before the door opened revealing a brunette carrying a bag. She had a huge smile on her face and went straight to Kagome, dropped the bag on the bed and hugged her tight.

"You're finally a mom!" The woman squealed. Kagome hugged her back, and then pushed her away. The woman straightened then walked over to Inuyasha. She stuck her hand out and he took it, giving her a hand shake.

"Name's Sango, you must be Inuyasha. Kagome's told me _so_ much about you." She said with a knowing smile.

"I just bet she did." Inuyasha mumbled back. Sango chuckled then walked back to the bed and began rummaging through the bag.

"Okay, I brought you and Kai some going home clothes and I brought you flats. There's also shampoo and shit in here." Sango said as she fished a stack of paper out of the bag.

"Here's the contract, you each will have a copy." Sango handed one to each of them. "I made some tiny changes to what you said Kagome, but I'm sure it will work out."

Inuyasha looked down at the contract and read it.

_This is a legally binding document stating Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Hamada agree to wed and stay married for the duration of three months. Once the allotted time is up, the option to terminate the marriage stands. During the duration of the marriage Inuyasha Hamada will help out with Kai Hamada. This includes, but is not limited to; babysitting, over-night stays, emergency situations, and doctor appointments. Kagome Higurashi agrees to let Inuyasha Hamada assist her with any of these. Once the above mentioned time is up, the responsibilities will be cancelled and Kagome Higurashi will take full responsibility of the above. Kagome Hamada and Inuyasha Hamada may keep their separate residences._

Kagome looked up from her contract at the same time as Inuyasha and stared at Sango.

"I agree to let him assist me?" Kagome asked with that familiar hostility in her voice. Sango nodded.

"Babysitting? Over-night stays?" Inuyasha asked bewildered. Once again Sango nodded.

"The way I see it; Kagome, you work a lot and need a reliable sitter for Kai. Inuyasha you put yourself in this situation so shut up." She said as if that made everything right.

"I can't babysit whenever; I have a life you know, and a damn job!" Inuyasha argued. Who the hell did this bitch think she was?

"Nobody asked you to put your name on that birth certificate. You made her life difficult so the _least_ you could do is help her out until you can get rid of each other." Sango argued back and damn if the guilt of his earlier stupidity didn't come back full force.

He could handle three months of babysitting. And doctor appointments. And over-night stays.

Shit.

'_That's the last time I ever ask a stranger if they need help.'_ He thought to himself. He took the pen Sango sat on the table while he was reading and signed his name. He'd do the shit, but only because he felt guilty. He was _not_ letting two women get the best of him. _He was not!_

Inuyasha thrust the contract out to Sango who happily took it then collected Kagome's. "Great, so I'll just get this copied and I'll give you each one and I'll keep one."

He bet she would. This was probably her version of payback for upsetting her friend.

Sango stayed long enough to meet Kai when the nurses brought him back, then she left. Leaving him and Kagome in an awkward silence. Kagome was busy bonding with Kai while Inuyasha sat thinking about how he got himself to that situation.

"It's getting late, you should go. Besides, we have to be at the courthouse at nine am sharp." Kagome told him. He nodded and made his way out her room. He knew why she really wanted him to leave. He didn't exactly want to be around her right now either.

* * *

_-X-_

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha arrived at seven thirty in the morning with coffee for him and Kagome. Kagome was already dressed in a pair of slightly loose fitting black slacks and a white blouse. She didn't have her flat irons, so her hair was hanging loose and wavy.

Kai was dressed in a white blue and white Winnie-The-Pooh outfit with all white newborn shoes. His matching hat had a picture of Winnie's face on the front. Kagome thought he looked absolutely adorable. Sango had stopped by on her way to work that morning and brought the Winnie-The-Pooh car seat that Kagome had purchased for Kai.

Yes, she was obsessed with Disney's Winnie-The-Pooh baby line.

The car seat was seated on the bed and Kai was still in the hospital crib thingy. Kagome thought it looked like a bucket on a microwave stand, but whatever. Her son was going home to a nice, big comfortable crib anyway.

She walked out the bathroom to see Inuyasha there, seated at the table and looking at Kai. She made her way to the bed and sat down. She could walk a bit better today, but she was still weak and couldn't stand for too long.

She looked up as Inuyasha made his way to her and handed her a cup of coffee. She took it and murmured thanks.

"I didn't know how you took it, so I guessed." He mumbled. She sipped the coffee and nodded. Strong, yet sweet.

"It's fine." She told him with a small smile.

After he left last night she had had a long talk with herself and decided she was being unfair. In a strange way, he had done her a favor by sticking around the hospital and watching over her son. Yeah, she was upset about the birth certificate, but she didn't have to be a bitch about it. She could tell he felt guilty and she didn't need to add to that.

Besides, if they were to work together for three months then they needed to at least be cordial to each other. She could do that.

"So, you about ready?" Inuyasha asked her as he returned to his seat. Kagome nodded.

"Yup, just waiting for the nurse to bring my discharge papers." Kagome responded. It wasn't the best conversation, but at least they were trying.

Inuyasha looked back towards Kai in his…crib. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, I love it on him." She noticed him look back at her then down at his coffee.

"You look nice too." He said. Kagome gave another small smile.

"So do you." And he did. His hair was hanging a little past his shoulders, he was wearing light grey slacks and a white button up with the top three buttons undone.

Under different circumstances, she'd be interested. _Very interested._ But that wasn't the case and she wasn't interested.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and gave Kagome her and Kai's discharge papers and care instructions. Kagome gathered her belongings in her bag while Inuyasha volunteered to get Kai strapped into his seat.

On their way out, Inuyasha insisted she lean against him as they walked. She was thankful for that, seeing as her legs still felt slightly like jelly. Luckily the maternity ward was on the first floor and before she knew it, they were out the hospital and at his truck.

Inuyasha strapped Kai's seat into the back and Kagome hopped back there with him. She didn't feel comfortable riding up front while her baby was in the back alone.

The ride to the courthouse was quiet, but not uncomfortable. For Kagome's part, she was nervous. Even with the reasons they had, getting married was a big deal. A part of her was sort of sad that no one, but Sango would know she was even married. Another part of her was sad that her first marriage was a sham. She had always thought that she would get married once and that would be it.

But life didn't like her, obviously.

They arrived at the courthouse and headed inside, Inuyasha carrying Kai in his seat. They checked in and were directed to the room where the official was awaiting them. Once they entered, they were brought to the altar. Inuyasha sat Kai's seat on a bench next to the official witness and joined Kagome in front of the official.

They were quiet as he spoke and repeated the phrases they were supposed to. When it came time for the rings, Inuyasha dug in his pocket and came out with two boxes. He handed one to Kagome.

Kagome opened the box and took out Inuyasha's wedding band while he did the same with her wedding ring. They went through the motions of repeating phrases and slipping the rings on each other's hands.

It wasn't until the official said, "You may now kiss the bride" that Kagome realized this was real. She was really married to a complete stranger; she and her son had his last name. This was real and this was her life.

Because life didn't like her.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Inuyasha's hands cup the sides of her face. She looked up at him to see him slowly leaning forward, gauging her reaction. She slowly brought her arms around his neck as his lips gently pressed to hers. The kissed lasted seconds before he pulled away, but she still felt the warm pressure on her lips.

The official signed their certificate along with the witness and sent them on their way. Kagome's mind raced as they made their way back to the truck and to her apartment. It was still racing when they arrived and Inuyasha helped carry Kai up to her apartment. It kept racing as she took Kai out his seat, changed him, fed him and laid him in his crib.

It was racing long after Inuyasha left and she had settled into her bed.

This was real. Kagome was a married woman.

A woman married to a stranger named Inuyasha Hamada.

She was officially Kagome Hamada and her son was Kai Hamada.

Shit.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chappie. I may re-write it, idk. Anywho, I don't know anything about writing a contract, but I tried my best so can I get an A for effort? ^_^ The next chapter will probably be out in a day or two. Oh, and I made a cover for this story. You can't see the whole thing, but if you go to deviant art you can see it. 3lue 3utterfly . deviantart . com that's the link, just take out the spaces or if this messes up just go to deviant art and search my name, its the same as here. Ok I'm really tired so I'm out. TTFN hunnies!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Impossible Possibilities of Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters.**_

* * *

Kagome tiptoed quietly into the kitchen, heading straight towards the coffee pot. She bit her lip as she slowly opened a cabinet and took down a coffee mug. She quickly and quietly poured herself a large cup and added her favorite, _Vanilla Caramel_ creamer, careful not to make noise closing the refrigerator door. She made her way back to the living room and melted into the couch and sipped her liquid salvation.

The last two weeks had been hell on Earth in the Higurashi household. The day after Kagome and Kai arrived home, hell broke loose. Kai had started his rebellion and Kagome saw no end in sight. He refused to sleep for more than twenty five minutes, no matter if it was day or night. Every time she put him down, twenty five minutes later; he was back up and crying with a vengeance.

His crying was a whole other matter. Kagome had once thought a baby's cry was soft and beautiful. Her son killed that theory; his was more of the cry of a soldier going into battle. His cry was loud enough to wake the centuries old dead!

Kagome took a few more sips of her coffee and let her head fall back against the back of her couch. She was in dire need of sleep, but she didn't see that happening anytime soon. The bags under her eyes had developed bags under them.

Kagome felt herself dozing off when the shrill ring of her house phone made her pop up, spilling coffee on her pants and floor.

"Damn it!" She hissed as she quickly sat her mug on the coffee table and raced to shut the phone up. She knew her efforts were in vain when she heard Kai's famous battle cry. Kagome sighed heavily and snatched up the phone.

"Who is it?" She asked irritably. His nap hadn't even lasted his full twenty five minutes. She had laid him down only ten minutes ago.

"That's a funky way to the answer the phone. What has your panties in a bunch?" A voice she recognized as Sango's asked.

"The phone rang and he's awake, again." Kagome answered as she made her way to the nursery. Hopefully a bottle would do the trick.

"Why didn't you put the phone on silent?" Kagome blinked. That was a good idea and she had no clue why she hadn't thought of that.

"Call me later. Go deal with my honey bunch." Sango said before she hung up. Kagome shrugged and turned the phone around to flip the switch on the volume. There, no more noisy baby waking phone calls. Kagome tossed the now silent phone on Kai's dresser as she made her way to the crib.

"Hey, mommy's sweet baby. Did that loud thing wake you?" Kagome spoke softly to her son as she lifted him into her arms and made her way back to the kitchen.

She grabbed a pre-made bottle off the shelf inside the refrigerator door and put it into the bottle warmer. She set the bottle warmer and gently rocked Kai while they waited. She had changed him before she laid him down the first time so his diaper was still fresh. _'Lucky me.'_

Once the bottle finished warming, Kagome checked the temperature on her wrist. Satisfied, she carried Kai into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. She gently maneuvered Kai into feeding position and fed him his bottle.

This was her favorite time of the day.

She felt connected to her son during his feeding times. It was one of their special little moments to bond and appreciate one another. _'God, I sound like one of those baby commercials.'_

Kagome gently rocked Kai as he finished his bottle. She then burped him and laid him back down to finish out his nap. Kagome grabbed the now empty bottle and quietly left the nursery, pulling the door half closed behind her. She made her way to the kitchen, placed the bottle in the sink, grabbed a towel and cleaner and went back to the living room.

Kagome had just sprayed cleaner on the coffee mess when a knock came from the door. She dropped the cleaner and towel and dashed to the door before it woke Kai. Kagome opened the door to find a nervous looking Inuyasha holding a few bags in his hands.

"Hey," She said, not really sure what to say to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kagome, I thought I'd….uh…come by and check on you guys." Inuyasha gave her an uneasy smile and shook the bags in his right hand. "I brought food."

Kagome smiled and stepped back to let him in. "Thanks. You can take it to the kitchen."

Inuyasha nodded and walked past Kagome to head into the kitchen. He placed two bags on the counter and turned back towards her, three bags remaining in his possession.

"I got Kai a few things." He said with a smile, his eyes glancing around. "Where is the little guy?"

"He's down for a nap." Kagome said as she peeked inside the bags on the counter. _Ramen and chicken._ Kagome felt her stomach grumble. "What did you get him?"

Kagome pulled down a couple of plates and sat them on the kitchen table. Inuyasha busied himself by pulling out the gifts he had brought for Kai. Kagome turned towards him to see what he had and began giggling. Inuyasha looked up from the gifts confused.

"Um, Inuyasha, you do know he can't do anything with those yet right?" Kagome said still giggling as she sat the plates on the table.

Inuyasha looked down at the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, remote controlled SUV, and softball set. He looked back up at Kagome with a sheepish smile. "I knew that." Inuyasha set the toys back inside the bags and sat down at the table while Kagome dished out the food.

"It was nice of you to buy him those anyway. He'll appreciate it when he's old enough." Kagome said as she sat across from Inuyasha. "Thanks for the food. I haven't been able to cook much lately." Kagome put a fork full of ramen and chicken into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her chew with her eyes closed seemingly in bliss. He turned his eyes down towards his own plate and pushed unwanted thoughts out of his head.

"Kai has been on the warpath lately. The kid barely sleeps." Kagome said before eating another fork full. Inuyasha smiled at her as the two continued to eat in silence. Once done, Kagome leaned back and rubbed her stuffed tummy.

"You're my hero for that Inuyasha. I haven't had a real meal since Kai and I came home." Kagome gave him a wide smile and collected their plates to put in the sink. "To be honest, I haven't had time to do much of anything lately. Kami knows this apartment needs a good cleaning." Kagome said as she rinsed the plates before setting them in the dishwasher.

"It's that hard on you, huh?" Inuyasha asked with a small smile. He stood and wrapped up the remainder of the food, putting it into the fridge for her.

"Sometimes it is." Kagome said right before a huge yawn hit her. She covered her mouth with both hands and gave an embarrassed giggle. "I'm sorry; I haven't had much sleep lately."

Inuyasha took a close look at Kagome and noticed the bags under her eyes. He walked to her, put his arm around her and walked her out the kitchen. As they entered the living room his eyes did a quick sweep. He hadn't noticed before that her apartment was in slight disarray.

Kagome looked up at him curiously as he led her down the hall towards three doors. "What are you doing?" She asked as she wiped a hand over her eye. Her sleepless nights were finally catching up with her.

"You need to rest Kagome, before you fall over. I'll watch Kai for you." Inuyasha said as he stopped in the middle of the hall. "Which room is yours?"

Kagome wanted to say no, but her body was giddy at the idea of real sleep. Against her wishes her arm raised and pointed a finger at her bedroom door. Inuyasha walked her in and gently pushed her towards the bed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha wearily. Could she really trust him to watch over her son?

Inuyasha caught the look Kagome gave him and smiled. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll stay in the apartment with him. Besides, technically he's my son too. It's about time I pulled my weight." He winked at her and turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome smiled at his comment and allowed her worries to cease. She laid her tired body on her bed, which seemed more comfortable than it ever had before, and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**-X-**

* * *

Inuyasha walked quietly back into the living room and looked around. The least he could do was straighten up for her. Inuyasha began picking up things off the floor and putting them in their proper places. Once he finished the living room he moved onto the kitchen, sweeping and mopping the floor and making sure all the dishes were in the dishwasher.

He had just switched the dishwasher on when he heard the loudest cry in the history of baby cries. Inuyasha quickly jogged out the kitchen and into the room the cry came from. He walked to the crib to see Kai squirming around, his tiny face red from his crying.

"Hey little guy, what's all the fuss about?" He asked softly as he lifted him out of the crib. This seemed to work as Kai began quieting down. Inuyasha gently rocked him side to side as he tried to remember what to do about babies crying.

'_Right, check the diaper.'_

Inuyasha took Kai to the changing table near the crib and laid him on it. He then unwrapped his blanket and checked his diaper. He was wet, so Inuyasha began the challenging task of changing him.

"It's a little loose, but we're good right little guy?" Inuyasha talked to Kai as he wrapped his blanket back around him and picked him up. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He gently bounced Kai and looked at him.

Kai looked so much like Kagome, but also like someone else. Inuyasha thought back to what Kagome had told him in the hospital. He couldn't wrap his mind around why she would even consider having a sperm donor. It wasn't like she was unattractive or had a shitty personality. She could be scary, but she wasn't so bad underneath it all.

"Your mommy is strange little guy." Inuyasha whispered to the newborn, who had just opened his eyes and peeked at him. Inuyasha smiled as Kai's eyes wandered over his face and then closed again. The two sat for a little while longer in a comfortable silence, until Kai began to fuss again.

Inuyasha tried bouncing him, but when that didn't work he switched him to lie on his shoulder and gently rocked him. Kai began to whine softly and Inuyasha began to panic. He stood and began walking back and forth, gently rocking and whispering softly to Kai. This only caused Kai to cry louder.

'_Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do?'_ Inuyasha tried to remember all the things he knew about babies−which wasn't much to begin with. He didn't want to have to wake Kagome to ask her, she needed as much sleep as she could get.

Suddenly a thought popped in his head and Inuyasha mentally smacked himself. "Fucking idiot. The kids probably hungry." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at himself and walked to the kitchen. He found a bottle already made in the fridge and grabbed it.

"Hey, wanna tell me how mommy warms this up?" Inuyasha asked Kai while he looked around the kitchen. He spotted the bottle warmer on the counter and stared at it. "Now how the fuck does this work?"

Inuyasha sat the bottle in it, holding Kai in one arm and turning the warmer with his other. _'They couldn't just write the instructions on the side?'_ After five minutes of nothing, he finally found a button on it and pressed it. A couple minutes later he checked the bottle to find it warm and went back to the living room to feed Kai.

Inuyasha watched Kai drink from his bottle with a small smile on his face. He'd always liked kids, but never thought about actually having one. The little time was spending with Kai made him consider the 'what if's'. He wouldn't mind having a family one day. A wife, a couple of kids and a dog. Inuyasha chuckled at his thoughts. He would actually have to be serious about someone for that to happen.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by his cell vibrating in his pocket. He maneuvered Kai and grabbed the cell phone. He sighed when he saw Iyana's name flash across the screen, he considered letting it go to voicemail but he knew she would just call again.

"Hello?" He answered with zero enthusiasm. Iyana was becoming a bore these days.

"You haven't returned my calls." Iyana said with thinly veiled patience. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I've been busy." He noticed Kai was sucking the last remaining drops out of his bottle.

"What has you so busy that you can't call me?"

"Oh, I don't know. I do work for a living you know." Inuyasha replied snappishly. He never explained himself to a woman before and he sure as hell wouldn't start with her.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Iyana snapped back. "I can barely get ahold of you and when I do all you give are smart ass remarks."

Inuyasha pulled the now empty bottle from Kai and adjusted him on his shoulder so he could burp him. Two pats in and Kai gave a loud burp that had Inuyasha chuckling. "Nice one kid." Inuyasha said to Kai, forgetting all about Iyana on the phone.

"Who are you talking to? Are you even listening to me?" Iyana asked running out of patience. Inuyasha sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Hearing me and listening to me are two different things. Who were you talking to?" She asked again. Inuyasha thought about what to tell her. Nobody knew about his marriage except Kagome, Sango and himself.

"I'm babysitting." He told her. He wasn't about to get into those details with her.

"For who? None of your friends have kids." Iyana stated.

"How would you know?"

"You would've mentioned it." She responded.

"Why the fuck would I tell you anything about my friends?" He was getting irritated with the whole conversation. "I gotta go." He quickly hung up before she could respond.

He knew he was being an asshole, but she seemed to irritate him without even trying. _'She's lucky she can do that little trick with her mouth.'_ He grinned at the thought. Inuyasha looked down at Kai to find him fast asleep. He smiled at him then grabbed the remote from the coffee table and watched T.V.

* * *

**-X-**

* * *

Kagome woke feeling like a brand new person. She smiled as she stretched out her well rested muscles. She sat up in bed and ran a hand through her tousled hair. She then headed to the bathroom to answer natures call and brush her teeth.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, remembering that Inuyasha was out there. _'Not that it matters how I look.'_ She shook her head at herself and headed out into her living room.

She found Inuyasha leaned back on the couch watching T.V with Kai fast asleep on his lap. She leaned against the wall and looked at them. To an outsider they looked like a typical father and son bonding moment, but she knew better.

Her son didn't have a father and there would be no bonding moments for him. She ruined that when she fell for an asshole.

'_I sure know how to make myself feel like shit.'_ She thought as she looked on, silently wishing for what her son would never have.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Inuyasha's voice brought her out of her depressing thoughts. She looked up to see him smiling at her. "How was your nap?"

Kagome smiled back and joined him on the couch. She leaned down and kissed Kai on the forehead before responding. "Heavenly. How was your first day of parenthood?"

Inuyasha laughed softly. "I panicked a few times, but it wasn't so bad." Inuyasha looked down at Kai and smiled. He enjoyed his time with the little guy.

Kagome leaned back on the couch and looked around. "You cleaned the living room?"

"And the kitchen, but I didn't get to vacuum. I didn't want to wake you guys." He told her. Kagome looked at him wide eyed. He actually cleaned her place?

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to do that." She told him softly. Inuyasha just smiled at her.

"I wanted to help you out." He looked down at Kai then looked back to Kagome with a serious expression. "You can call me, Kagome, if you need help. I know I'm not his father biologically, but I wouldn't mind helping you out with him."

Kagome could do nothing but stare at him. Was he serious? It's not like she couldn't use the extra help. She would be starting work again soon and didn't have a babysitter lined up for Kai. Her mother had offered to watch him, but she lived too far and daycare was out of the question while he was this young. She didn't see a way around it.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I actually could use the help." She said softly offering him a smile. He smiled back at her and the two sat in silence until Inuyasha announced he had to go. Before he left out the door, he handed Kagome a card with his cell number and work number on it.

"Call me anytime, for anything."

For some reason, she knew she could trust him to be there.

* * *

Umm, hi? I know, I know, I fell off the face of the Earth. Life happened guys, a lot of life happened. But things are squared away and I can get back to bringing you the story that you were so fond of. You still like it right? You'll hurt little Kai's feelings if you don't...You wouldn't hurt a babies feelings, would you? No, I didn't think so ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I stayed up until 2:30 am finishing it up for ya. I was feeling guilty about not updating for 2 months...I'm rambling. Okay, you know what to do! Hit that little review button down there and tell me your thoughts! TTFN hunnies. You won't have to wait 2 months for the next chapter promise lol.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Impossible Possibilities of Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters.**_

* * *

Kagome stared down at her cell phone for what seemed like hours. Not that she needed to, she knew the number by heart from all the times she almost called it.

It had been three days since Inuyasha made his surprise visit to her apartment. Three days since she trusted him to watch over her son while she took a much needed nap. Three days since he gave her his number and told her to call if she ever needed anything at all.

And now she stood in her living room, Kai in his baby swing and his diaper bag packed. All she needed to do was call Inuyasha. But could she _really _trust him? Yeah, sure, he watched Kai for an hour in her apartment while she napped; but could he be trusted to take care of Kai _outside_ the safety of her home?

'_I don't have a choice but to find out.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Her boss called her that morning to inform her that she was needed back at work. They had a new client who needed a six bedroom home decorated with a deadline of one month at the latest. As much as she didn't like it, Kagome needed Inuyasha's help.

'_I just hope he can do it.'_ She thought as she scrolled down her list of contacts on clicked on his name. He answered on the second ring.

"_Kagome?"_ Inuyasha's voice came through the line with a hint of surprise.

"Hi, Inuyasha. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a favor." Kagome said as she nervously chewed her lip. "Are you busy today?"

"No, I'm not busy. What's up?"

"My boss needs me back at work and I don't have a sitter for Kai." Kagome laid it straight out for him. The worse he could say was no and then she would only lose her job and only source of income. No big deal.

"Oh, I see, you need a babysitter. Do I _really_ want to do that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"Inuyasha…"

"How much are you paying me?"

"Not a damn thing." She answered.

"Looks like you're fucked then." He shot back. She sighed loudly with a smile on her face.

"I suppose I could make you dinner if you'd watch him for me." She offered.

"Deal." He agreed immediately. "A man never turns down a free meal. I'll be over in twenty."

"Thanks." Kagome replied before disconnecting the call. She tossed her cell phone on the couch and went over to check on Kai. He was asleep and still rocking slowly. She took the opportunity to take a quick shower before Inuyasha arrived. It would be too damn weird to shower with him there, married or not.

Shower done, she headed into her bedroom and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a blue, short sleeve button up shirt. It was the middle of April and the days were pretty warm. She would bring a light sweater with her just in case she got chilly later. Kagome dug out a pair of black pumps and slipped them on.

She decided to leave her waist length hair wavy since she didn't have time to flat iron it properly. Once her hair and clothes were dealt with, she put on eye liner and lip gloss and a light spray of perfume. She liked to keep her make-up and fragrance to a minimum. No good ever came out of going to work looking like a clown and suffocating everyone with too much perfume.

She grabbed her purse that was hanging on her closet door and headed back into the living room. Noticing that Kai's swing had stopped, she started it again. She was just about to make her to-go coffee when a knock sounded on the door. She walked over and opened it, revealing Inuyasha.

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans; his black button up was open revealing a grey tank top. Kagome noticed that his once shoulder length hair looked about three or four inches longer. Was it possible for it to grow so fast in just two weeks?

"Wasn't your hair shorter when we met?" She asked as he walked in. He turned towards her and smiled.

"It grows fast."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his answer as she closed the front door. She took good care of her hair and it didn't grow that fast. She decided to let the subject go and made her way into the kitchen. Inuyasha followed a few minutes later.

"That kid is always sleeping." He said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Kagome smiled as she set the coffee maker to brew.

"That's normal for his age." She responded as she took down a travel mug from the cabinet. "At least that's what all the books say."

"He'll be three weeks soon, right?" He asked as he watched her grab the cream out the fridge.

"Yup." She answered distractedly as she poured her now finished coffee into her travel mug and made it to her liking. Once she was satisfied she turned back towards him. "We need to go over a few things before I leave."

He nodded and she continued.

"I already pre-made his bottles; all you have to do is warm them. I packed the bottle warmer in his diaper bag. He eats every three hours like clockwork, four at the most. Also, make sure he burps." She said as she put the cream back in the fridge. "He poops about 5 times a day so far, so watch for that. And when you rock him to sleep, use a gentle motion and softly pat his back. He likes that."

Inuyasha said nothing as she continued on.

"He doesn't like really loud noises, so be careful of that. Oh, and don't touch his face, he'll break out. Don't have people around him, he doesn't have all his shots yet so he could get sick if they're sick." Inuyasha nodded as he stood and made his way to her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she was babbling because she was nervous.

"I also packed his teddy bear, be sure he sleeps with it. And I also included a list of numbers. My cell and work number, Sango's number, my mom's, the police..." She stopped talking when she noticed Inuyasha standing in front of her.

He laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine Kagome." Kagome took a deep breath before responding.

"I don't really want to do this. I'm not ready to leave him yet; he's not even a month old!" Kagome felt herself beginning to panic. Inuyasha put both hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her.

"I said he'll be fine so stop it. I'm not gonna hurt the kid or anything. I babysit my nephew all the time, so no worries. Okay?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded slowly. If he babysat his nephew then he had experience with kids. That was good. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Okay, I'm sorry for rambling like that." She said giving him a small smile before looking at the clock hanging on the wall. She had twenty minutes to get to work. "I have to get going."

Inuyasha followed her into the living room and watched as she got Kai set up into his car seat, double checked the diaper bag, and laid blankets over Kai. Once she was done she turned back towards him.

"You sure you'll be fine? I could call off." She asked, once again getting nervous. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure this was a good idea.

Inuyasha walked over to her and picked up the diaper bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He picked up the car seat and headed towards the door.

"Get to work Kagome. Me and this little dude are off to have fun." He said as he walked out the front door. Kagome stood watching him leave, debating on whether or not she should stop him. She looked at the clock on her entertainment center and decided against it. She had fifteen minutes to get to work.

She would just have to trust him to take care of her baby. She grabbed her purse and travel mug before leaving out the door. As she reached her car in the parking lot she spotted Inuyasha a few spaces down strapping Kai into the backseat.

"Inuyasha," She called out to him as he closed the back door and headed to the driver's side. He turned towards her. "One hair on the head, you and me issues." She warned him as she got into her car and headed off to work. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled as he watched her leave, before getting into his truck and doing the same.

* * *

_**-X-**_

* * *

Inuyasha decided to take Kai to his parents' house. He had been promising his mother he would stop by anyway. Plus she loved babies, it was a good idea. At least it was until he actually arrived at his parent's house and saw both his sibling's cars there.

"Just great." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he pulled into the half circle driveway in front of his childhood home. Why his parent's had stayed in the six bedroom home, he would never know. Two people didn't need _that_ much room in his opinion.

Inuyasha killed the engine and hopped out his truck to retrieve Kai from the back seat. He unstrapped the car seat and gently lifted it out the truck, grabbed the diaper bag and made his way into his parents' home. Lucky for him the door was already unlocked.

Inuyasha kicked the door closed with his foot and walked towards the living room, where he could hear voices. All eyes turned to him and all conversation ceased as he walked into the living room and sat the car seat on an unoccupied sofa.

"Who did you knock up?" His older brother asked him, looking from Inuyasha to the car seat.

"Please tell me it wasn't Iyana. We'll never be rid of her!" That came from his sister Rin.

"If you dared to have a baby and not tell me I'll castrate you." His mother threatened making her way towards the car seat. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.

"The kid isn't mine. I'm babysitting for a friend." Inuyasha informed them as he watched his mother pulled the blankets off of Kai. His mother squealed which prompted Rin to run over.

"Who would trust you with a child?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to Inuyasha. He punched Inuyasha in the shoulder and Inuyasha happily returned the favor. That had been the way they greeted each other since they were kids.

"You for starters." Inuyasha answered. He turned back towards his mother to see her now holding Kai and fussing over him. Rin was next to their mother going on about how cute and small he was.

'_Women.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. "Where's dad?"

"In his study. He had to take a phone call." Sesshomaru answered. "Have you done a better sketch of that fountain yet?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm almost finished with the second sketch. I've added more detail to it, but kept it pretty simple." Sesshomaru nodded at this.

"Good then, you'll be done in time for you to finally do something with that travesty you call a house." Sesshomaru teased his younger brother.

"My house is just fine jackass." Inuyasha responded. A year ago he had bought a fixer upper at a pretty low price. It was just outside the city and had four bedrooms and two baths. He was almost done adding onto it; all he would need then was a decorator.

"You always did settle for less." Was Sesshomaru's answer. "I must go, Kagura and I have plans."

"Where is good ol' Kagu anyway?" Inuyasha asked finally noticing his sister in laws missing presence.

"She would kill you for that. She's out with her mother at the moment." Sesshomaru answered before going to say his goodbyes to Rin and their mother. He punched Inuyasha once more in the shoulder before leaving.

Inuyasha sat on the couch near his mother and sister, whom were still fawning over a now awake Kai. Inuyasha got back up, grabbed a bottle and the warmer and headed into the kitchen to make him a bottle. When he re-entered the living room the two women were talking about Kai's eyes.

"They are so beautiful. I've never seen any like that before." Rin said tilting her head to get a better look.

Inuyasha's mother looked up at him as he sat next to her on the couch. "Whoever this woman is, she makes pretty babies and I want her in this family. Marry her."

Inuyasha laughed at his mother's boldness. If she only knew…

"She's already married mom, so give up on that one." He told her as he motioned for her to hand Kai over. She poked her lip out and handed him the baby.

"Then give her a good reason to divorce her husband." His mother said jokingly. "Make sure you hold the back of his head Yash."

"I know how to feed a baby." Inuyasha said as he gave Kai his bottle. The kid still had a healthy appetite from what he could see. "How have you guys been?"

"You would know if you visited more often." His mother said giving him 'the look'.

"I've been busy."

"A man should never be too busy to visit his own mother." Izayoi responded. "Rin visits more than you and this is her busiest year in school."

Rin was on her last year of medical school and would soon be off to start her residency. She was the only Hamada child to not get into architecture.

"How's that going for you brat?" Inuyasha asked as he took the now empty bottle from Kai and moved him to his shoulder for burping.

"Tiring, yet satisfying." Rin responded with a proud smile. Since she was a kid she had wanted to be a doctor. "Tell us more about this friend of yours with the pretty baby. His eyes are unbelievable."

"I've never seen his eyes." Inuyasha said truthfully. "They were closed last time I saw him and he only opened them slightly." Once Kai burped he lowered him back into his arms and looked down to see him staring up at him.

They were right, his eyes were spectacular. They were a grey color with flecks of blue. He had gotten the grey from Kagome.

"Well? Who is she?" Rin pushed for an answer.

"Her name's Kagome. We met awhile back." Inuyasha didn't like lying to his mother, but there was no way he would tell them what really happened.

"Lovely name, is she cute?" His mother asked and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"She's alright." Inuyasha answered. He wouldn't tell them he thought she was gorgeous. His mother was plotting enough as it was.

"We'll have to meet her." His mother said, a plan clearly forming in her head. Inuyasha shook his head. There would be no discouraging her.

His father eventually came down, but only to announce he had to run to the office. Inuyasha stayed another hour before leaving. As much as he loved his mother and sister, there was only so much of them he could take.

He drove back into the city to the apartment he was currently renting until his house was finished. He currently shared the two bedroom apartment with his best friend, Miroku.

He pulled into his parking spot, grabbed Kai and headed into the elevator to his ninth floor apartment. He walked in to find Miroku sprawled on the couch in sweats and no shirt. Miroku took his eyes off the TV and looked towards Inuyasha.

"Who'd you knock up?" He asked looking down at the car seat then back at the TV. Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to the couch, kicking Miroku's feet down and sitting the car seat on the couch.

"He belongs to a friend and I'm babysitting." He said as he lowered the blankets on the baby before walking into the kitchen. He made a cup of Ramen and made his way back to the living room, plopping down in a chair next to the couch.

"You must be fucking her." Miroku said as he flicked through the channels. Inuyasha swallowed his mouthful of Ramen before answering.

"Why would I need to fuck her to babysit for her?"

"You'd better be hitting that if you're watching her kid." Miroku told Inuyasha as if his answer was some unwritten rule.

"I don't need to fuck her to be nice." Inuyasha said going back to eating his Ramen.

"I'll be damned glad when you get over that nice guy shit. It won't get you anywhere." Miroku said as he settled on a porn channel. Inuyasha shook his head at his friends comment. Him being a nice guy was a change for the better, or at least it was to him.

"It's called growing up Mioku, try it sometime." Inuyasha countered as he got up to throw away his empty container. The bad thing about Ramen was that it never lasted long enough.

He spent the next two hours talking about random things with Miroku and playing with Kai. He noticed that he was keeping his open more than the last time he saw him. He also seemed to pay attention to him. If he didn't know better he would say the kid recognized him.

"What's this chicks name anyway?" Miroku asked him as he bounced Kai on his lap.

"Kagome."

"Why isn't the kid with the dad?" Miroku snooped. Inuyasha let out a loud sigh.

"She was artificially inseminated." He told him, though he still didn't understand why.

"She must be a troll." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha shook his head. "She's hot?"

"Yeah, she's definitely hot. Under different circumstances I would've fucked her." Inuyasha admitted to Miroku. Hell, if he had met Kagome any other way he had no doubt that he'd be hitting that.

"What circumstances?" Mirouku asked. Inuyasha was saved from answering when his phone rang. He pulled it out his pocket and saw Kagome's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey there gorgeous." He said answering his phone.

"_How's Kai?"_ Was the response he got.

"That was rude Kagome, but he's fine. I'm holding him now."

"_Good. I'm off now so you can bring him back. I miss him so much."_ He could practically hear her pout through the phone.

"Calm down woman. I'll get him ready now. Are we still on for dinner?" He asked as he lifted Kai and placed him into the car seat.

"_Damn, I did say I would make you dinner. I'll whip something up."_ She answered.

"Sounds good. See you in ten." Inuyasha said before hanging up and strapping Kai in. He put the blankets over him and grabbed the diaper bag faintly aware of the smile on his face.

"Dinner?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin. "Will there be dessert also?"

Inuyasha laughed at his friend as he made his way to the door. "Not this time." He said suggestively. He heard Miroku laugh as he opened the front door and paused. His eyes met the pissed off green eyes of Iyana. She looked down at the car seat and back up at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

"What the fuck is that?"

* * *

**_A/N:_ **See? That didn't even take a month! First things first, I know some of you asked why you got an email about a new chapter when there was no new chapter. I had put up an authors note, but took it down and decided to address it here. I've received some complaints on a few things so I'll address them now.

1.) They are human for a reason, a good reason at that. But, no, I won't be telling you that reason ;)

2.) Inuyasha isn't really that nice. You'll see once you get to know him better. He's just a bit more mature. I wanted to write a different kind of Inuyasha.

3.) Kagome wasn't mean to him. Put yourself in her shoes. How would you react?

4.) Inuyasha looks like he does on human nights, I just made his hair a bit shorter and his eyes a VERY light brown. No, I won't be telling you the reason for that either.

Okay, now that those things are answered...I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the love for this story. Its doing better than I thought it would, all thanks to you guys :) I hope to have chapter 6 out by this weekend but no promises. I'm currently participating in NaNoWriMo(national writer's month) and I'm having trouble with my original story. My muse seems to only want to focus on this story...loser. Anywho, thanks again for all the reviews and thanks to all the new comers. I hope you all continue to enjoy and review this story. TTFN Hunnies ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Impossible Possibilities of Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Inuyasha or any associated characters.

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" Iyana repeated through clenched teeth. Inuyasha could hear laughing behind him and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He could already tell Miroku wouldn't be any help.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked instead of answering her question. He didn't want to argue with her when he had Kai with him, but knowing Iyana that's exactly what was about to happen.

"You have a problem with me coming here now?" She asked as she pointed a finger towards Kai's carseat. "Is that yours?"

Inuyasha frowned and narrowed his eyes. He felt rage simmering in his chest. "One, he's a baby, not a 'that'. Two, I told you that you don't come over unless you call first. Did you call?" He asked, his tone giving hints of his anger.

"No, but-,"

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Inuyasha raised his voice cutting her off. It pissed him off to hear her refer to Kai as a 'that'. He was even more pissed that she was slowing him down from getting to Kagome's, but he wasn't going to look into that right now.

"You never answer my calls anymore so I decided to just come!" She replied loudly. "Is the baby yours?" She asked once again.

Inuyasha stared at her and contemplated his answer. Saying yes may make him even more of an asshole. It would also dig him into a deeper hole than he was already in.

But then again, it wouldn't _exactly_ be a lie.

"Yes, he is." He answered, not caring about the shock that appeared on her face. He could hear Miroku mutter a confused 'what the fuck', but he didn't pay him any mind. "Now, why are you here?" He looked down at his wristwatch and huffed. He needed to go soon before Kagome called back worried.

"That's your baby?" Iyana asked slowly, pointing at the car seat with wide eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Are you having a slow day? Yes, he's mine. Now why the fuck are you here?" He asked her again. He began to move forward, making her step backwards further into the hallway. Inuyasha shut his apartment door behind him. He walked over to the elevator and hit the call button.

He felt Iyana follow him towards the elevator and he tried not to roll his eyes once again. He knew she wouldn't drop this, so he needed to lay it out for her. He sat Kai's carseat down next to him and turned his head to look at Iyana. Her face was still frozen with shock, her eyes wide and mouth slightly parted as she looked at Kai.

Inuyasha almost felt bad for what he said to her. The truth was, she was actually a nice person and if he were a different person, he might have taken things further with her. He wasn't the type of man for Iyana, though. She needed someone to cater to her constantly, someone who placed her above everything and he just couldn't do that for her.

He never had been a clingy person, nor was he attracted to people who were clingy. He let his eyes roam over her while she was distracted. He took in her chin length light brown hair, wide green eyes, full lips and slim figure.

He knew exactly what it was that attracted him to Iyana, and that something was purely physical. Out of all the time he had been seeing her, he hadn't developed any feelings outside of lust for her. If he were a decent guy, he would tell her that he would never be the man for her. That he couldn't fulfill all the things she wanted.

Noone ever claimed he was a decent guy.

"Look, Iyana, we aren't together so I don't know why you seem so surprised about me having a kid and not telling you." At the sound of his voice her eyes left Kai and looked at him with even more shock.

"I don't report to you. We fuck and that's it. Anything else that goes on in my life is my business and you'll do well to stay out of it." His tone brooked no argument. He turned back around and picked up Kai's seat just as the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside, sighing loudly when Iyana followed him in. He pressed the button to the lobby and looked straight ahead.

He was done talking, but apparently, Iyana hadn't received that memo.

"How old is he?" She asked and he could hear the break in her voice. He wasn't trying to hurt her, just make a point to her. He didn't belong to her, he never would. He could give her a good fuck whenever she wanted, but that was all he was offering.

"He'll be one month next week." He heard her breath catch, but he kept his eyes on the elevator doors. Maybe she'd get it now and move on with her life.

"Do you love her?" She asked him.

He looked towards her and saw the heartbreak written all over her face. Inuyasha had been called a lot of things, but a decent guy was never one of them.

"Don't ask questions you don't really want to know the answer to." He said as he held up his left hand, his wedding ring making his answer clear. He watched as her face crumbled and he walked out of the elevator and to his truck without so much as a backwards glance.

No, no one ever claimed he was a decent guy.

* * *

_**-X-**_

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the shower feeling relaxed after a hard days work. Her new client was hell on wheels and had Kagome running ragged the entire day. Nothing was good enough for the soon to be newlywed woman and it drove Kagome nuts that she turned her nose up at every idea she'd offered.

She went into her room and put on a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top. She did a half ass job of blow drying her hair and decided to let it hang down to air dry. She looked at her clock on her night stand, checking the time as she headed into the kitchen.

She had spoken to Inuyasha about fifteen minutes ago and was expecting him and her baby boy soon. She wasn't sure how far away he lived, but she wished he would hurry. She had missed her son desperately all day. She hated the fact that she had to leave him before he was even a month old, but she didn't have a choice.

As she entered the kitchen she felt bitterness burn in her chest. She wouldn't have had to leave her baby if she had gotten things right and ended up with a decent guy. All the signs were right in front of her face with Kouga, but she ignored them all and chose to live on in ignorant bliss. Now both her and her son were paying for it.

She had no one to blame but herself. She should have known better. Her own father had walked out when her mother was pregnant with her. Kagome could remember all the times she would catch her mother, sitting alone crying to herself. She didn't understand it then, but she did now.

Her mother felt like a failure. Just like she felt like a failure.

She had told herself growing up that she would find the perfect man and live happily ever after. They would have a beautiful life and raise beautiful children together. What a load of bullshit. There were no perfect men and happily ever after's only happened to fake ass characters in Disney books.

She hated Disneyཤྭexcluding Winnie The Poohཤྭbecause they gave little girls everywhere the wrong impression of relationships. The handsome prince was _not_ going to come riding up on his great white horse to rescue you, whisk you away and make all your dreams come true.

What Disney failed to tell little girls was that the prince was a fucking liar that would string your delusional ass along, whisper meaningless bullshit into your ear, knock you up and then leave you to run away with an old flame.

Kagome could feel the anger and resentment flowing through her veins as she pulled out all the ingredients she would need for dinner. She began chopping carrots and potatoes angrily as she thought about all the time she wasted playing a fool for Kouga. Time she could have spent with someone who actually wanted her.

Kagome rinsed the roast and threw it in a pan, seasoned it, tossed the vegetables in and threw it in the oven. She put together rice in a pot and set it to cook. She cleaned the mess off the counter and took a couple of deep breathes.

There was no point in getting angry at something she couldn't change. She hated what Kouga did to her, but she couldn't change it. All she could do was try to move on and be happy. If not for herself, then for Kai.

Kagome decided to clean up in an effort to clear her mind. She grabbed a dusting cloth and set about dusty her living room. She had barely started dusting when her cell phone rang. She jogged back into her bedroom to scoop it off her bed, hoping it was Inuyasha.

"Hello?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"What the hell are you breathing so hard for?" Came Sango's voice from the other end. "Are you finally getting your cookie some service?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room, flopping down on her couch.

"No, I'm not. I had to run and grab the phone from my room. I thought you might be Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at the clock wondering how long it would take him to arrive.

"Ohhhh, so you are going to get your pipes drained. Good work girl! You had me worried there." Sango said cheerfully causing Kagome to roll her eyes again.

"He's not coming anywhere near my pipes Sango. He's dropping Kai back off. He babysat today."

"He doesn't have to come near them, that would probably get you pregnant again. He could come on your tits. Guys like that shit." Sango responded ignoring the babysitting statement.

"God! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter Sango!" Kagome yelled into the phone, trying and failing to block out images of Inuyasha doing just that.

"How about you put your mind in the gutter? How long has it been since you had any?" Sango asked. Kagome was silent for a moment while she thought. "If you have to think about it then its been too fucking long."

"Shut up." Kagome said, irritation evident in her tone. "Kouga was the last person I was with."

"Didn't you guys stop fucking sometime during your pregnancy?" Sango asked, insistent on pushing the issue.

Kagome frowned as she thought back to when she was six months pregnant with Kai. Kouga had told her then that it would be weird having sex while the baby was active and her stomach was so obvious.

"Its only been about four or five months now. No big deal." Kagome replied, but she didn't believe her own words. Her B.O.B had gotten her through her pregnancy and it would get her through life after her six weeks were up.

"Four or five _months_! How the fuck are you even functioning?" Sango yelled in disbelief.

"Easy. Not everyone is a sex fiend like you." Kagome said.

"You're human and no matter what you say, I know you're horny." Sango said. "But its okay because you have a sexy hubby whom I'm sure would be happy to work that out for you."

"I'm not going to fuck him!" Kagome yelled at her friend. What the hell was wrong with Sango?

"Well why not? You need it, you probably have cobwebs growing down there!"

"I barely know him, I'm not a slut. And even if I wanted to, I can't have sex for six weeks."

"You wouldn't be a slut. He's your husband therefore its his duty." Sango reasoned. "And who the hell really waits the whole six weeks? Its been three weeks, that's long enough."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond just as a knock sounded at her door. "I've got to go Sango. Inuyasha is here with Kai." Kagome said as she got up and headed to the door.

"Good. Put Kai to bed and let him fuck your brains out and get your pipes working again." Sango replied, not giving up.

"I am _not_ going to fuck him. My pipes work just fine, now bye you crazy bitch." Kagome yelled as she hung up. She yanked the door open to a smiling Inuyasha holding Kai's carseat.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you needed your pipes checked." Inuyasha said huskily, his smile turning simply evil. "I'd be more than happy to have a look for you."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes, completely mortified that he overheard. "N-no thanks." She stammered as she moved aside to let him in. She watched him eye her up and down slowly, a seductive grin on his handsome face. His eyes came back to hers as he walked in and paused in front of her.

"That's too bad." He said in a low, sexy voice that made her want to do everything Sango had just suggested. "Do you already have someone to handle that?"

Kagome mentally shook off her mortification long enough to form an answer. "That's not your business." She said reaching for Kai's seat. Inuyasha pushed her hand away and went to sit the seat on the couch.

Kagome closed the door and made her way over to her son. Inuyasha was already lifting him out of his seat. He smiled at Kagome as he cradled Kai against his shoulder.

"Actually, Mrs. Hamada, who works on your pipes is my business." His grin grew impossibly more lecherous. "Can't have another man pleasuring my wife."

Kagome shook her head at him in disbelief and couldn't hold in her laugh. "Give me my son." She said between laughs, holding out her arms.

"You mean _our_ son." Inuyasha replied handing Kai over to his mother. He watched as Kagome held him close and smiled at him. It was obvious that she missed her son. Kagome sat on the couch, continuing to hold Kai close and whisper affectionate words to him.

Inuyasha pulled his cell out his pocket and took a picture of the two of them. He didn't know why, but he felt that, that was a moment he should capture. He took a seat next to Kagome on the couch and asked her about her day.

She began to tell him about her new client and the type of work she would be doing. He kept her talking about her job and past client experiences until the timer on the stove went off.

"Shit. I forgot about dinner!" Kagome cried while handing Kai to Inuyasha. She ran into the kitchen and Inuyasha's eyes followed her, mainly looking at the nicely shaped feature behind her.

He secretly hoped that Kagome didn't have anyone to "work on her pipes" because, if truth be told, he wanted that opportunity. Inuyasha was busy conjuring up mental images of what it would be like with Kagome, when she poked her head out the kitchen.

"If you're hungry the food is ready." She smiled at him and he felt a twitch in his pants. He stood and carried Kai with him into the kitchen. Kagome relieved him of Kai as he sat infront of a loaded plate at the table.

"I'll just go lay him in his crib and then I'll join you." Kagome said as she walked out.

"I'm starving so don't be surprised if your food isn't here when you get back." He told her jokingly. He heard Kagome laugh behind him. He tasted a piece of the roast and was surprised that is was so good.

'_Good looks and she can cook. Nice choice for a wife.'_ He thought to himself as he dug into his food. His plate was almost clear by the time Kagome returned.

"Geez, you couldn't wait for me?" She asked jokingly as she sat and began eating.

"Just be happy your food is still there." He joked back. Kagome smiled at him.

"If you want more help yourself." He smiled back and thanked her.

"I'm cool. Don't want to eat you out of house and home." He chuckled and took his plate to the sink. He came and sat back with Kagome.

"So, tell me all about Kagome Hamada." He smirked at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"There's not much to tell about Kagome _Higurashi_. I grew up about thirty minutes from here. My mom still lives in the same house. I'm a single mom and an interior decorator. Your turn."

"That sucked." Inuyasha laughed.

"Show me how its done then."

"I'm Inuyasha Hamada. Born and raised in this very city. I have an older brother and younger sister. Parents been married forever. I graduated with honors, then went to college for architecture and graduated with more honors. My father owns an architecture business and that's currently where I make my bread and butter." He finished and leaned back. "Now that's how you tell someone about yourself, Mrs. _Hamada_."

"You're enjoying this marriage a bit too much. Give me your credit card so I can make your life miserable." Kagome joked as she stood to take her plate to the sink. Inuyasha stood and took her plate from her and went to the sink. "I can do the dishes Inuyasha. You're a guest."

Inuyasha looked at her with a bright smile. "I got it. Why don't you go in the living room and take a load off? Watch football, drink a beer." He joked.

Kagome laughed and went to watch television while Inuyasha cleaned the kitchen. It felt weird, domestic. Like they had been doing it forever. It wasn't hard to feel comfortable around Inuyasha. Kagome felt herself slowly dozing off. She faintly heard Kai crying and Inuyasha going to his room, but she couldn't get herself to move.

Inuyasha returned to the living room after feeding Kai to find Kagome fast asleep on the couch. He smiled as he knelt down in front of her. She had a small smile on her face and looked peaceful. He quietly took his phone from his pocket and took a picture of her sleeping. He had a feeling that by the time they went their separate ways, he would have a collection of them.

He gently lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, where he laid her gently on the bed. She stirred a bit and called his name. He smiled down at her and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. He spared her one last glance and walked out of her bedroom.

He locked up her apartment and headed to his truck, thoughts of Kagome and Kai feeling his head.

* * *

Yeeeaaahhhh, I know, it's been awhile. To sum it up: I recently moved and started working again (yay!) and I was just recently sick. So, that's why this chapter took so long to get to you. I will do my best to get chapter 7 out in a week or two. I have an important decision to make regarding this little story, that's why nothing much is happening this chapter. My decision will be made with chapter 7. Anywho, as always I hope you enjoyed this chappie and that you continue to enjoy the story. TTUL Dolls ^_^ Please excuse any typos...most of this chapter was written in the late/early hours(1am-4am).


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Impossible Possibilities of Love**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters. **_

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't sure what possessed him to show up at Kagome's apartment that morning, unannounced, but he couldn't say he regretted it. He was glad he hadn't waited until that afternoon to stop by; he wouldn't be getting this little surprise.

The front door opened to reveal a half-sleep, half-naked Kagome. Inuyasha felt his eyes widen slightly as they traveled down the length of her curvy frame. She wore nothing but a tight, purple tank top with red lips on the front and a pair of black shorts. The shorts looked more like underwear in his opinion, not that he was complaining.

The view was simply amazing. Her hair hung down, wavy and a sexy mess from sleep, her eyes glazed over. Inuyasha imagined her eyes glazed over from the many positions that were currently running through his mind.

The tiniest slither of stomach showed between her tank and shorts, giving him a glimpse of her slightly rounded tummy and a faint stretch mark. He never thought he would find a stretch mark as sexy as he did at that moment.

Kagome's eyes widened when she finally stopped rubbing them and noticed him standing there. She hadn't been expecting him until that afternoon.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here so early?" She asked a little confused.

He smiled at her and jiggled the bags in his hands. "Are you going to let me in?" He asked while moving into her personal space. Kagome moved back to allow him entry and he sauntered past her into the living room, where he deposited two of the bags and took the other three into the kitchen.

Kagome closed the door and walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha taking food items out of the bags. Her brows furrowed as her confusion deepened.

"What's that? And what are you doing here so early?" She asked as she peeked around him at the counter. "You said you were coming around two o'clock."

Inuyasha threw a smile over his shoulder and continued emptying the bags. Once they were empty he handed Kagome the bags and finally answered her.

"I decided to come early and make us breakfast. Plus, I miss my little guy; it _has_ been a week you know." He said as he starting pulling out skillets and cooking utensils.

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha since he had watched Kai for her last week, but he had called yesterday to ask if he could come by this afternoon. Kai turned one month old today and Inuyasha insisted that he see him. Apparently, he was more attached to her baby then she realized.

"What's in the other bags?" She asked as she watched him mix pancake batter.

"Gifts for my little dude; and they are age appropriate this time." He said as he began pouring batter into the skillet. He put the bowl down and turned towards her. She felt heat rush into her cheeks as his eyes ran lazily down her body and back up to land on her face. A sexy smirk appeared on his face and she would have to be blind to miss the heat burning in his eyes.

"Nice outfit." The huskiness of his voice did funny things to her lower tummy. She looked down at herself and wanted to faint. Why didn't she realize she was damn near naked before she answered the door?

"I-uh…should go change." She said and turned to head out of the kitchen and away from the man whose stare was making her think all types of debauched thoughts. She could hear his low laugh as she speed walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower. She may as well take advantage of Inuyasha being there; she would usually need to wait until after Kai's nap to shower.

Once she was done she threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue top that fell off one shoulder. She dried her hair as straight as it would ever go, meaning she had slight waves, and sprayed on perfume. She decided to forgo any make up for the day, besides lip gloss.

On her way back into the kitchen she stopped in Kai's room. She smiled down at him still sleeping soundly in his crib. He had been sleeping a bit longer now and had even begun looking around more and smiling sometimes.

She walked quietly out of his room and into the kitchen. The sweet smell of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon assaulted her and her tummy began rumbling. She sat down at the table and watched as Inuyasha distributed food onto two plates.

"That smells heavenly Inuyasha." Kagome said as he put a plate in front of her with a bottle of syrup. She began cutting her cakes and putting syrup on them when Inuyasha placed a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down with his own food and coffee. "Thanks for this Inuyasha. I was just going to have cereal for breakfast, but this is _way_ better." She smiled before popping a fluffy piece in her mouth and moaning.

The man could cook.

He smiled at her and went about cutting his food. The two ate in silence for a few minutes when they heard a now familiar battle cry. Kagome started to stand when Inuyasha gently pushed her back.

"Finish eating, I'll go get the Monthday boy." He said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Monthday boy?" She asked with an arched brow. He stuck his head back in the kitchen, sporting a grin.

"Yeah, Monthday. It's not his birthday, but since he's turning one month it's his Monthday." He walked off to Kai's room leaving Kagome grinning.

Inuyasha made his way into Kai's room and smiled at the little pajama clad baby wailing loudly in his crib. Inuyasha leaned over the crib and picked him up.

"Hey little guy, why the big fuss?" He asked him as he bounced him gently and made his way to the changing station. Kai's cries died down to small whimpers as Inuyasha began changing his diaper. Once his diaper was changed he picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

Inuyasha noticed that Kai had gotten a little bigger since he'd seen him last week. He also noticed that he was staring right at him, smiling. Inuyasha smiled back.

"Hey, you smile now!" He exclaimed happily. He felt something stir in his chest at the fact that Kai was smiling at him.

He knew he shouldn't be forming an attachment to a child that wasn't his and wouldn't be part of his everyday life past the next three months, but he couldn't help himself. Kai was always on his mind—so was his mother for that matter. Both Kai and Kagome had wiggled themselves into his thoughts and one of them was slowly weaseling themselves into his heart.

Inuyasha smiled down at Kai again before walking into the living room. He found Kai's bouncer by the couch and strapped him into it. Kai looked up at him with wide eyes before looking around the room. Inuyasha sat on the couch in front of him and picked up one of the bright blue bags. Kai's eyes wandered to it before looking elsewhere in the room. _'The kid sure does have a short attention span.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he pulled the gift from the bag.

"Hey little guy, look what I got you. You'll need these soon." Inuyasha said holding out three packs of multi-colored teething rings. He didn't know at what age he would need them, but he knew it was coming up.

Kai looked at the colorful rings in Inuyasha's hand, widened his eyes, and then looked away again. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd say the kid was blowing his gift off. Inuyasha tossed the teething rings to the side and grabbed another gift out of the bag.

"Fine, teething rings are boring, but how about these?" He asked as he pulled out a soft, baby sized football, soft blocks with ABC's on them and a Winnie The Pooh pacifier. He held them out one by one in front of Kai, only for him to glance and look away.

Inuyasha put those on the side with the teething rings and grabbed the second bag. He pulled out two packs of bottles; one was Winnie The Pooh and friends—to keep with Kagome's obsessive theme—and the other was sports themed. He held up both packs in front of Kai.

"What do you think about these?" He asked as Kai turned back towards him. Kai's eyes widened at the bottles and he began whimpering softly. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. Were one month olds supposed to recognize bottles? Kai's cry got louder and Inuyasha dismissed the thought. Whether one month olds could or not, Kai did and he was hungry.

Inuyasha put the bottles with the other gifts and picked Kai up carrying him into the kitchen. He found Kagome standing at the bottle warmer, testing the temperature on a bottle. She turned to them and smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd come in here for this." She motioned for him to hand her Kai, but he instead took the bottle from her and began to feed him. Kagome smiled down at Kai and then looked back up to Inuyasha.

"I can do that, finish your food." She offered only to receive a head shake from Inuyasha. He was enjoying his little bonding moment. Kai kept his eyes on Inuyasha's as he drank the bottle. It was slightly unnerving. The last time he saw him he wouldn't keep his eyes open for longer than a minute, and now he wouldn't stop staring at him with those blue/grey eyes.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in thought; he'd have to read up on one month olds.

Since Inuyasha wasn't letting go of Kai anytime soon, Kagome decided to wash up the morning dishes and mix some more bottles for Kai. She was mixing the fourth and final bottle when a loud belch echoed in the kitchen followed by Inuyasha's laugh.

"I'd give that a ten out of ten." Inuyasha said smiling at Kai as he arranged him on his lap. He looked up at Kagome. "What did you want to do for his Monthday?"

Kagome put the bottles in the fridge and went to sit at the table opposite Inuyasha and Kai. She lifted her eyes to the ceiling and tilted her head in thought, biting her lower lip.

It was the sexiest thing Inuyasha had ever seen.

"I'm not really sure. I know Sango was supposed to be bringing him a present." Kagome answered, still looking at the ceiling and biting her lip. "I do have some errands to run though."

"They have the start of summer fireworks tonight. We can run your errands and then take Kai. It'll be fun; he'll love all the colors." Inuyasha said trying to hide his excitement. He usually went with his family to the annual start of summer fireworks every year, but he could stand to do something different.

Kagome tilted her head in thought again before finally nodding her agreement. "Okay, I guess we can go to the fireworks. I was going to skip them this year, but you're right, Kai would like the colors." She smiled at Inuyasha then moved to take Kai out of his arms. Inuyasha sighed loudly and handed him over. He really hated to admit it, but the kid was growing on him. Kagome laughed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You can have him back after his bath, you big baby." She tossed over her shoulder. Kagome smiled to herself as she carried Kai into the bathroom. With one hand she filled his baby tub with a little water and tested the temperature. She slipped off his pajamas and diaper and sat him in his tub.

Kai's eyes wandered around as usual, never focusing on one thing for long. Kagome put a bit of baby soap on his towel and began quickly washing him. She wasn't entirely comfortable with him having long baths yet. What if he caught a cold? Colds for infants were the worse, or so she'd heard. She gently washed Kai's hair and rinsed it, quietly humming the whole time.

Her mind drifted to Inuyasha and the obvious affection he held for Kai. To the outside world, he would seem like a proud new father. But the fact of the matter was he wasn't a new father. He was a temporary stand in until they could get Kai's birth certificate fixed. Kagome frowned to herself. When the time came, would she be able to just kick him out of Kai's life?

'_Very doubtful.'_ She thought to herself as she quickly grabbed Kai's dry towel and scooped him out of his tub. She carried him into his room and began drying him off. She didn't know Inuyasha that well, but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't just disappear once the birth certificate came back. She could tell he was becoming extremely attached to Kai.

But, did she really care if he was attached?

Kagome thought about that as she put baby lotion on Kai and then slipped on his diaper. No, she didn't care. If she were to be honest, she was happy to have him around at the moment. It was nice to see that someone cared about her son as much as she did.

Kagome picked Kai up and laid him in his crib, while she walked over to his closet. Her eyes carefully skimmed over each and every outfit hanging in there.

"I can't decide which is better." She said to herself out loud. Since today was his 'Monthday', he needed to be extra cute.

"How about this one?" Kagome spun around to find Inuyasha standing by Kai's crib with a lopsided grin on his face and an infant outfit being held up in his hand.

The outfit included a baby blue and white button up shirt, a matching baby blue hat and dark blue jeans with white stitching. Inuyasha also held an all-white pair of little infant shoes. Kagome felt a smile blossom on her face.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed as she snatched the outfit from him and grabbed a pair of blue socks and a white onesie from Kai's dresser. She began dressing him and afterwards brushed his hair before putting on his hat.

"Inuyasha hand me that camera on the dresser please." Kagome said as she beamed down at her little man. The outfit fit perfectly on him and her baby was all smiles for her. She needed to capture the moment.

Inuyasha stood next to her and began taking pictures of Kai while Kagome coaxed smiles from the little one. Once they had enough, she lifted him from his bed and headed to the living room to get him situated in his car seat. Inuyasha followed behind and reached into one of the bags sitting on the couch.

"Here, I got this with his outfit too." He said as he handed Kagome a blue spring jacket with a picture of Winnie-The-Pooh on the left side. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she slipped the jacket on Kai and put him in his seat, strapping him in. He stood and faced Inuyasha.

"That was really sweet of you Yash; you didn't have to do it, but you did. Thank you." She said softly as she smiled at him. She didn't know why, but the thought of him doing what he was doing for her son touched her. Even if it was only for a little while, she was glad Inuyasha was in their lives.

* * *

_**-X-**_

* * *

Once they left Kagome's apartment, Inuyasha informed her he wanted to stop at home to change. She didn't have any complaints so he headed up to his apartment to change while Kagome waited in the truck with a sleeping Kai. Kagome was mentally going through a grocery checklist in her mind when Inuyasha came out of his building.

He was dressed in an all blue short-sleeve button down shirt with a pair of blue jeans that looked perfect on him. In the back of her mind, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was slightly matching Kai. She smiled, but it died quickly when she noticed Inuyasha stop suddenly and scowl at someone to his left.

Kagome looked in that direction and saw a woman with short brown hair and a small frame walking towards Inuyasha. She looked back at Inuyasha to see him look briefly at the truck where she and Kai sat then back at the woman. He didn't look thrilled to see her.

'_Must be his girlfriend.'_ Kagome thought to herself as the woman stopped in front of Inuyasha and said something to him. They were too far away for her to read their lips. It would be very awkward if she did turn out to be his girlfriend. Kagome was pretty sure that it would look bad to find your boyfriend with another woman _and _a baby.

Kagome saw Inuyasha say something back to the woman, his body tense as he pointed at something behind her. The woman winced and tried to move closer to Inuyasha while responding to him, but was stopped by Inuyasha's outstretched hand. He shook his head, said something else to her and turned towards the truck, walking away.

The woman looked at his back with despair written across her features. Her eyes then locked on Kagome's and that despair turned into a look that Kagome could only describe as loathing. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the woman and watched as she stormed away in the direction she came.

Inuyasha hopped in and slightly slammed his door, mumbling an apology when he realized Kai was in the back seat. He started the truck and immediately pulled out and headed towards the park. Both were silent during the drive, Inuyasha tense and brooding and Kagome trying to decide whether or not she should ask about what she witnessed.

She decided she should. "Hey, Inuyasha, what happened back there?" She asked softly. He looked pissed as hell and she didn't want to accidentally set him off. He exhaled a rough breath before answering.

"It was nothing. Just someone I used to see a bit ago." He figured she didn't need to know how long ago he actually used to see Iyana. Kagome nodded and let the situation drop. It really didn't concern her, it was his personal life and he was entitled.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Inuyasha dealt with whatever was going through his mind. She didn't ask and he didn't volunteer any information. Once they arrived at the park, Inuyasha hunted down a parking spot; finding one near the last row. It would be a bit of a walk, but it was a warm day so she wouldn't mind. Thankfully she had decided to bring Kai's stroller and his baby carrier with her; it would make the walking easier.

As they got out of the car, Kagome opened the back door to removed Kai from his seat and grab his diaper bag while Inuyasha got his stroller from the trunk and set it up. He then pushed it around to Kagome, taking the diaper bag from her as she situated and strapped Kai into the stroller. He was still fast asleep and she hoped he would wake up soon for the fireworks display. Inuyasha sat the diaper in the basket below the stroller before navigating through the parked, cars Kagome beside him.

The festival was already in full swing by the time they arrived. The festival lasted the entire first week of May and showcased many attractions; the fireworks being the main event. There were rides for children and adults to enjoy, concession stands, prize counters and more. Since the festival didn't have an official name, the locals began calling it the Start of Summer Festival.

Once they arrived in the park, Inuyasha headed straight to the ticket booth and ordered a roll for him and Kagome to share. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and grabbed it to check who was calling. His mother's cell number flashed across the screen and he hit the ignore button, sliding the phone back into his pocket. His family would be pissed that he had ditched them, but he was more interested in being with Kai and Kagome.

"What do you want to do first?" Kagome asked looking at the clock on her phone before chucking it back into her small purse. "We have about three hours until the fireworks start."

Inuyasha looked around and spotted a few shooting games he usually challenged his brother, Sesshomaru, to when they were together. Inuyasha nodded towards the stand. "I don't suppose you know how to use a rifle?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Kagome quirked her own eyebrow and gave him a smirk before heading over to the stand and ripping off the required tickets. She lifted the gun and waited for the game to begin. Kagome let off her shots as each target made its appearance, drawing the attention of the small line next to her.

She hadn't missed one.

Kagome put the rifle back in its holder and smiled back at Inuyasha before turning to the attendee to claim her prize. She chose a big, cuddly brown stuffed puppy for Kai and made her way back to Inuyasha.

"So what are you, an assassin in your off time?" He joked as he took his turn at the stand. He hit all but one target, but was still allowed to choose a prize. He chose a green and orange giant snake and threw it over Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm guessing you aren't an assassin in your off time." Kagome stated as they moved on to the different stands, each challenging each other to games. By the time they hit half the parks games, Inuyasha was hauling a big plastic bag full of stuffed animals.

"Maybe you should go put those in the truck. I can't properly beat you at games with you hauling all that around." She pointed the huge bag slung over his shoulder. He laughed and agreed before heading back towards the parking lot.

Kagome pushed the stroller over to a bench and bent down to check on Kai. He was wide awake, his little eyes going crazy trying to see everything.

"Hey there baby, are you ready for your bah-bah?" Kagome cooed at him as she reached for his diaper bag and prepared him a bottle. She checked his diaper and determined he needed a change first.

She laid back his seat in the stroller and quickly changed his diaper before sitting on the bench to feed him. She placed a cover over him while he fed and smiled down at him. She couldn't wait until he was old enough to enjoy the festivals with her. She just knew it would be amazing to chase her little man around, playing games and getting stuffed on ice cream and buttery popcorn.

Kagome felt her own stomach begin to growl at the thought of food. She glanced around at the food stands and immediately decided on nachos and a caffeine loaded soda; she could be healthy another day.

Once Kai was done Kagome burped him and strapped him back into his stroller, putting the blanket over him. It was nice and warm out, but one could never be too safe. She was about to look for Inuyasha when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and saw it was Sango calling.

"Hey Sang, what's up?" She asked as she answered the call.

"Umm, did you forget I said I was stopping by today?" Sango replied irritation evident in her voice. Kagome smacked her forehead and apologized, she had forgotten. "Where are you anyway, sounds noisy."

"Inuyasha thought it would be a good idea to bring Kai to the festival for his Monthday." Kagome replied while her eyes searched for Inuyasha. He'd been gone almost twenty minutes now.

"Monthday?" Sango asked sounding as confused as Kagome had earlier, causing Kagome to giggle.

"I'll explain that later. Listen, why don't you come up to the park?" Kagome suggested. "You could give Kai his present and watch the fireworks with us."

"Sounds good, see ya in ten sugar bear." Sango said as she disconnected. Kagome smiled and dropped her phone back into her purse.

"Gome!" Kagome turned towards the shouting voice to see Inuyasha walking towards her with another man. He was slightly shorter than Inuyasha, but not by much and had short black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail.

"This is my best friend, Miroku. I found him in the parking lot and thought he could join us." Inuyasha told her as he pointed to Miroku. Kagome smiled and said 'hi'.

"Well, the more the merrier. My best friend, Sango is also on her way up here." Kagome told him, noticing the interested gleam in Miroku's eyes.

"Would this Sango happen to be an attractive single woman?" Miroku asked her and she could swear she could see the wheels in his head spinning. Why not play devil's advocate?

"Oh, yeah! Sango's hot and looking for action." Kagome said with a smirk on her face. This would count as payback for Sango unknowingly embarrassing her in front of Inuyahsa.

Miroku broke into a full grin before putting an arm around Kagome's shoulder and urging her and the stroller towards the food stands. "Why don't we partake in the some cuisine while you enlighten me on your hot friend?"

Kagome laughed at his choice of words. "Sure, why not? As long as we get nachos." Inuyasha followed behind the two as they headed over to the nacho stand.

They each grabbed an order of nachos and a large soda before finding an empty table. Inuyasha sat near Kagome and Kai while Miroku sat across from them. Kagome filled Miroku in on all aspects of Sango's hotness, while Inuyasha listened and amused a wide awake Kai.

Kagome's phone rang again and Inuyasha heard her tell someone―likely Sango―that they were in the food court. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard his friend utter a disbelieving curse and Kagome's giggle. Inuyasha turned in the direction they were both looking to see Sango approaching, dressed in white skinny jeans and a tight pink tank top. Her long brown hair hung free and she was smiling brightly at Kagome.

Inuyasha looked back at his friend and let out his own laugh―men didn't "giggle"―at Miroku's "love at first sight" look. Sango finally made it to the table and plopped down next to Miroku.

"Figures you'd go straight for the nachos." She joked at Kagome before turning her attention to Inuyasha. She smirked at him and he suddenly felt uneasy. "Hey there, temporary baby daddy. How's life going?" She asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Inuyasha glared at her before responding. "Awesome actually. Hey, Sango, I want you to meet my best bud Miroku. He's the drooling dud to your left." He pointed a thumb in Miroku's direction.

Sango turned and let her gaze run slowly from Miroku's face to his chest and further down. Kagome blushed and turned away towards Inuyasha when Miroku began his own eye treatment of Sango. Inuyasha chuckled, amused to see an apparent female version of his friend.

"Single?" Sango asked Miroku in a soft voice. His eyes returned to hers as he nodded his yes.

"Position?" He asked her in return, not noticing the uncomfortable looks Inuyasha and Kagome were exchanging.

"Top, always; I love control." She answered with a noticeable purr in her voice. Miroku smirked.

"That'll change tonight." He stated, standing and holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up.

"Challenge accepted." She replied, licking her lips and smirking at him.

Kagome looked at the two with wide eyes. So, her plan of embarrassing Sango totally backfired. She looked to Inuyasha and noticed his back was to her as he leaned over Kai's stroller, his shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter.

Kagome was about to smack his shoulder when a woman's yell was heard. Inuyasha's head immediately perked up and looked around, before he went slightly pale.

"Inuyasha Hamada! How _dare _you ignore your mother's calls!" The woman shouted, drawing attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Get your ass over here _now_! And bring that young lady, what are you, ashamed?!"

Kagome's eyes widened once more as she slowly looked from the stunning older woman to Inuyasha.

"Oh, shit." He muttered, burying his face in his hands. Why the fuck did he ignore her calls?

* * *

_**A/N:** _Okay, I would like to start my three part apology by saying I love you all very much. It was not my intentions to disappear from this story for so long, but life happens and it happened in major ways. Things are calm now, so I can get back into the groove of things and pump out these chapters for you.

That part out of the way, here's my second part. I made this chapter extra long for you, in hopes I'll be forgiven. It was rough, seeing as Yash and Kagome wanted to go another way that I did not want them to go yet, but we got it together in the end. I do hope you enjoy.

As for my final part, review? Pweeeeaaasseeeee? You know you want to ^_^ Working on chapter 8 now, so shouldn't be long before you have it in your little hands. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's 3am and I'm fresh off work and tired as hell. Also, not that it needs to be said if you've read my other stories, but EVENTUALLY there will be chapters with sex in them. If that makes you squeamish, I'll put up a warning in whatever chapter it happens, but it won't be cut out. I'm not much for rules... Anywho, goodnight! And enjoy...and review and such...I'm rambling...


End file.
